Forbidden
by BayRenmen
Summary: For Lena the one person keeping her from happiness and love is her fiance, Mason. For Stef, the one person holding her back is her boss, Captain Mason Hazelwood. The two find a way to risk it all just to have a life together. But it's not always a good idea to dance around a sleeping monster. I do not own The Fosters or the characters from the Fosters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I cannot believe you took my cards! I already told you that I need to buy more supplies for my classroom. Mason, this is crazy". Lena was fuming as she paced the small office. It smelled of musky wet wood and moth balls. And with the clutter of papers and files everywhere she was starting to feel caged in.

Lena was two seconds away from throwing everything all across the room if this man did not look up at her. The older gentleman continued to look down at the file in front of him. As soon as he heard her stop talking he looked up to her intense gaze.

"I remember you saying that which is precisely why I have your debit and credit cards. You don't understand budgeting. I don't have time for you to be wasting all of this money on decorating a little room for kids who don't even care. Besides, didn't you see I left you $50 at home? Just make that work," he said as he went back to reading the file on his desk.

"Mason. I am not your child, I am your fiancé. A good portion of that money is mine. So you better give me back my cards now!" Lena leaned forward with both of her hands firmly on the desk as she scowled at this man. He first looked at her hand then up at her. "Or what?" he challenged.

If looks could kill she would have been condemned him to hell. She could not believe that she was stuck in this situation with him; with this man who is damn near twice her age. Granted no one would be able to think he was too much older than her if her just bothered to dye his salt and pepper hair, but he claims it "fit his role".

He got up from behind the desk and moved to the front where he hovered over her. "Listen, sounds like you are having a rough morning. I'll give you another $50 and the loan you some more in the morning".

"Loan? I don't need this". She turned to walk away when he suddenly grabbed her arm. She looked back at him daring him, "Do you really want to give your entire precinct a show today?" He paused and rethought his actions before letting go, "I love you too, Lena. By the way, you should make a stop at home and fix your hair. I see some of your curls are trying to break free".

Lena snatched her arm away as she walked out of the office slamming the door behind her. She was finally able to exhale as she ran her fingers through the roots of her hair. It wasn't even no one and she was already exhausted. She was honestly a sweet, loving, and gentle person; but whenever she's around Mason especially since the engagement she has to be stronger.

…

"So how's everything with Ana? Was the doctor's appointment ok?" Stef asked her partner as she took a sip of her coffee and glanced to the perp they just arrested in the back seat. He was just a teen, looked no older than 15 years old. They caught him selling drugs outside of a park. Stef was honestly heart broken, but he has to do her job.

"She's doing great actually. No more body brace. Everything has healed nicely, you know. She's in a lot less pain. She hates using the crutches though. So I convinced her to at least use a cane for when she's going to be walking or standing for a while, just in case".

Mike and Stef have been partners literally since the beginning. They were neighbors since they were young. They even went to school together all the way through high school and decided to become police officers together. They even dated from the end of high school up until about four years ago. Luckily for them everything ended on a good note. Their four year relationship was fine, but it just felt like an awkward friends with benefits commitment. Come to find out, Stef made the realization that she was a lesbian and Mike was in love with a woman he met named Ana. Now at almost 30, Mike was happily married and Stef was happily committed to the one night stands that helped her ease a void she didn't know how to fill. But she was glad that through it all her and Mike remained close.

They literally looked out for each other. Especially now with the stress of his wife's car accident. She was basically hit off of the road by someone texting and driving. Ana had broken ribs, collapsed lung, and the inability to walk after the impact. It was a lot for him not to turn back to drinking with all of the medical bills rolling in, the extra shifts he had to pick up, and making sure his wife continued to get better. But Stef constantly looked after him so that he could look after his wife.

After a few more minutes of casual conversation they arrived to the station. They retrieved their backseat rider. Once they walked through the door the realization of what was happening must have sunken in, he seemed tense ad shaken up. This didn't go unnoticed by the two cops as they exchanged the same look. "Come on, kid. Let's go call your mother and let her know where you are," Mike said as he led him to the phones. "I'll get a jump on the paperwork," Stef said as she looked over her shoulder in pursuit of her desk.

She should have watched where she was going because by the time she turned around she slapped dead into someone else causing the woman to drop her phone and stumble back from the impact. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Stef said quickly retrieving the phone from the ground and handing it back to the woman. She was momentarily stuck for words as she gazed at the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Her golden skin was enchanting, paired with her big brown orbs and nice full lips. Her slender build was perfect. And though she just wore jeans, a blouse and sandals her style was fitting.

Lena awkwardly smiled with a small, "Thank you. I should have been paying more attention". Once she had her phone she walked past her; she hated being in that building unless she absolutely had to. "Wait!" Stef called out to her. Lena whipped around, perplexed as to what else she could need. "Yes?"

"Well, uhm, is your phone ok?" Lena spun it around examining it. "Yes I think so. It's just a block of metal and plastic. Worse things could happen," she chuckled nervously as she stepped a bit closer. Stef nervously pulled at the collar of her uniform, "Yeah. I guess you're right. But here, in case it is broken". Lena was so amused by this woman. She didn't have many friends but she could somehow see her I her day to day life. Stef pulled out her contact card and a pen and wrote her home and cell number on the back and handed it to her.

"Stephanie Marie Foster" Lena read out loud. "You can just call me Stef," she blushed. Lena looked up and smiled, giving her her hand to shake. "Lena Elizabeth Adams". "Hi Lena," Stef said as she shook her hand. "Well I will definitely see you around, Stef. I have to go but it was a pleasure meeting you" Lena said backing away. "Same here".

As Lena was driving she could not help but revel in this new feeling that has taken her over. The blond haired woman seemed so nice and friendly. But she was a cop working under the control of Mason. He had a habit of driving her friends away. Which was why she kept her work friends and life a secret. She figured she could just do the same with this. Besides Stef didn't seem to know who she was. She just had this desire to get to know Stef more, something about her that she just couldn't put her finger on.

…

Shortly after, Lena arrived to her favorite store ever, Target. Even though Mason took her cards she still had her phone. Thankfully this store allowed her to pay through that. Mason may have control over their joint funds, but Lena was not a fool; she had a Master's degree in business and education for goodness sake. She had two separate accounts which she kept completely oblivious to her fiancé. She makes a hell of a lot more than he thinks she does. She saves up in the case of an emergency or if he tries to take everything from her. She knew that it was insane to stay with a person like this, but it was way more difficult than it seemed.

She was walking around picking up items for her classroom, since school began in a week, as well as a few personal items as well. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone that she knew as her heart race increased. She walked by a few aisles until she saw her right where she expected her to be; the toy aisle.

She walked closer to the dark haired 8 year old and knelt down right beside her without her even noticing. She was staring at a little doll that matched her with long dark hair, big brown eyes, and the most adorable rosy cheeks. "Hello, my sweet girl". Her head quickly turned to the voice next to her as her eyes lit up and she wore the biggest smile imaginable.

"Miss. Adams!" She basically threw herself into Lena's embrace. "I've missed you". Lena hugged her tight as her heart exploded. "I've missed you so much, Mariana, so, so much". Lena held tight to the small body in her arms as she stood up still holding her. "Are you here with Rita and the other girls"?

Mariana was a young foster child, who she had the privilege of teaching just last year in her fourth grade class. She was placed into the system just a year before that. Her father was placed in prison for beating her mother senseless and then convicted with murder when she died from the injuries. Mariana was very smart for her age. She even moved from kindergarten right to second grade. Thus she was able to get funding from the school to allow her to attend Anchor Beach for free as long as she maintained her grades. Lena didn't know anything about Mariana when she first stepped into her classroom, but they were both instantly drawn to each other.

Lena would watch over her at recess. Then, during lunch they would sometimes eat together and talk, even though Mariana was very vague about her life outside of school. It wasn't until Mariana started showing up to school tired and without eating or food that Lena found out her back story. She knew Rita from community service that the school partnered with Girls United to do over the weekends. Even though she kept older girls, she wanted to help. So Lena got Mariana out of her bad foster home and placed into GU.

"Yes. We are getting ready for school". "Then why are you over here by yourself missy? You didn't sneak away again, did you?" Mariana remained quiet and diverted her attention. "Mhm. Thought so. You're still a little girl, you have to stay close by to everyone else".

"The other girls pick on me because I'm little. They don't want me around".

"But what if something happened to you. I don't know what I would do without you around". Marian smiled at the woman looking back at her. "Miss. Adams"? "Yes my sweet girl". Mariana paused and looked down thinking against her original train of thought. Lena moved some hair out of the young girl's face. "Go ahead. Don't be afraid to ask me anything".

"Can I spend today with you, please?" There was so much hope and anticipation in her eyes. They never spent time together outside of school but there was no way she could say no. "I would love that. But I'm not sure if I can. Let's go find Rita".

Mariana held onto the side of the shopping cart as they made their way to the school supply section of the store. There was Rita with a couple of the other girls. "Mariana, what did I say about running off?" Rita stepped up to Mariana and Lena, but Mariana didn't leave Lena's side. "I'm sorry. I had to see if the doll was still there".

Rita looked to Lena and smiled, "How ya doin' Lena? We've missed hearing about the two of your lunch dates on a daily basis. This little one was crushed once she realized that you wouldn't be her teacher again".

"I'm doing well. I wish I could be her teacher again. I would be her teacher up until high school if I could". Mariana began to blush as she played with the hem of Lena's pants. "Actually, we sort of have a question for you". Lena felt like the nervous child next to her as she prepared to ask the question.

"I-uhm-have the next few days off. Like today and tomorrow. And we were kind of hoping we could spend the day together". Rita gave her a slightly more observant look. "So you want to have Mariana sleep over"?

"Sleep over?" Mariana thought. That would be amazing. She only thought for the evening; but if Rita said yes, then this would be awesome.

"Well, I mean I can al-always drop her off later then pick her up again tomorrow if that is a problem". Rita looked back and forth between the two. She knew that they both loved each other and cared deeply since day one. Over the summer Lena called GU weekly to check on Mariana and to make sure she was doing alright. On days when Lena didn't call, Mariana could not make it more than a few hours without mentioning her.

"I know that you two both know that's not allowed". Both girls' faces dropped. "But for you two I guess we can make an exception".

"Yay! A sleepover!" Mariana charged into Lena's, wrapping her arms around them. Once she finished discussing things with Rita, Lena decided to buy Mariana stuff since they were already in the store rather than driving all the way back to the group home. They picked up PJs, clothes, a new toothbrush and a few other small things. The two could not stop smiling, excited to spend the next 24 hours together.


	2. Chapter 2: It Will Be Ok

Chapter 2

"I can barely see you in there," Lena laughed as she looked at Mariana through the bathroom mirror. Mariana was able to convince her to buy bath bubbles while in the store. So now she was lost amongst mountains of bubbles splashing all around smiling back at her. Lena already finished her shower and was standing in the mirror moisturizing her curly hair that way it can hold off until she got around to straightening it again tomorrow.

For the time being she was enjoying the small talk with the young girl. "Miss. Adams, thanks for letting me sleepover. I miss being normal". Lena went over and sat next to the bath tub. "Thank you for coming. It gets lonely here sometimes. But you know, when we aren't at school or when it's just us you can call me Lena if you like". The little girl's expression lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? Do the other kids get to call you Lena too?" she asked out of curiosity. "No, only the sweet adorable ones named Mariana". Mariana beamed at her new privilege.

"Would you like me to wash your hair for you?" She quickly nodded her head and turned to give Lena access to the back of her hair. "Lena, why don't you leave your hair the way it is now? Why do you always make it look straight?" Lena gathered shampoo into her hands and began to massage it into Mariana's hair. "Some people don't really like it this way. They suggest that I should keep it straight". Saying this out loud Lena realized how silly that sounded. "Which way do you like it?" Lena smiled at the seriousness of the child. "I like it like this". Mariana remained quiet after that.

As Lena continued to wash her hair, she was completely in love with this moment. She loved Mariana and wanted nothing more than for her to be adopted into a loving family one day. But deep down, she was honestly dreading that day just as much. She wanted Mariana. She wanted her as her daughter and to be able to bring her home each day. To be able to take care of her and be there when she needed help. But she also knew that it probably wasn't the best idea. She was only 26 years old and was struggling to maintain her own problems. And Mason, he wasn't the best with kids and she didn't want Mariana's life to have anything to do with Mason's.

"Lena? Lena?!" She was jarred from her thoughts by Mariana who was looking at her with a face full of fear. "Sorry honey. What's wrong?" Mariana reached up and covered her mouth with her small hand. "Shh! Do you hear that?" she whispered. Lena turned her head toward the door, trying to focus to see if she could hear anything coming from the condo. It was quiet for a second before she heard things crashing and falling, then followed by curse words coming from a more than likely drunk Mason. "Crap!" Lena mumbled to herself. She turned and grabbed the towel from the counter and Mariana caught on as she jumped out of the tub and Lena quickly wrapped her in it. "Ok honey, I'll be right back. It's just my fiancé. There's nothing to worry about. Your pajamas are right here. Just put them on and when I walk out just lock the door and I will be right back". Mariana had tears forming in her eyes as a wave of panicked déjà vu washed over her. "No. Lena stay in here. He will go away. Please don't go out there".

"It will be ok, I promise. Nothing bad will happen. I'll be right back baby. Just lock the door". Lena kissed her forehead and quickly ran out the bathroom as she heard the door lock behind her.

Lena went out around the corner to see Mason in the kitchen pulling things from each cabinet and dropping them to the ground. "Mason?" Lena said as she walked towards him. She got closer to him and placed her hand to his shoulder so he could turn around and face her. "Mason". He snapped around at hearing her voice, sweating and eyes red from intoxication. "Lena. Why is there no beer in this house?" Lena stepped back disappointed and slightly annoyed. "Because you joined AA, remember," Lena said crossing her arms. "Oh yeah. I did tell you that, didn't I? Well you need to go out and get some then, Leah".

"Who did you just call me?" Lena could feel an increasing migraine forming. "What am I supposed to give when I have women over?" Lena's eyes went wide at his confession as she shook her head. This was nothing now to her however. Every time Mason came home drunk he confessed one "secret" or another. She knew exactly what was going on when he would finally come home after working extended hours but smell like a fresh shower or women's perfume. Ever since this began Lena has been able to find ways to deny being intimate with him.

"You need to leave. Now!" Mason scoffed, "Yeah right," as he tried to walk past her. But Lena kept pushing as he stumbled back unable to control his balance. "Lena! Stop!" He was trying to grab her but the alcohol in his system was not helping his coordination. "No. Get the hell out!" Though she was trying her best to push him out of the house she was barely able to get him out of the kitchen. The more she pushed him the more agitated he became. "LENA! STOP!"

He grabbed her by both arms and threw her into the counter, momentarily knocking the wind out of her as she whimpered from the sudden pain. She could hear him charging up behind her and the only thing in reach on the counter was a glass vase filled with old wilted flowers. As soon as she felt him touch her she turned around and smashed the vase into the side of his face. "Fucking Bitch!" He stumbled back from impact and hesitated to touch the broken shards of glass that dug into his skin. "Now go explain that to the hospital".

Mason stumbled to the door, too drunk and shocked to fight back. The past couple years Lena has grown to be a women not afraid of a fight; completely unlike the way she was when she first got into the relationship. She never actually drawn blood, which threw him off, but he always knew which insecurities to trigger. "Don't forget your ass has somewhere to be with me tomorrow. Better be there. And do something with that hair".

Once he was out the door she quickly locked it making sure to latch the top chain. She looked down to her bleeding hand and quickly tended to it and cleaned up the mess knowing she had to quickly get back to a petrified Mariana.

She rushed into the room looked to the still locked bathroom door. "Mariana? He's gone now," she said as she leaned against the bathroom door hearing her sniffling on the other side; making her feel ten times more terrible. "Please my sweet girl. He's gone. I promise. Can you come out for me please?" Lena pleaded. She heard the door unlock and sat back waiting for her. Once it opened Mariana studied Lena making sure she was ok. She saw her wrapped hand and looked into Lena's eyes without saying one word. "I'm sorry" was all that Lena could choke out as Mariana threw herself into Lena's arms.

….

11:53. It took this woman fifteen whole minutes to fall asleep. She looked over to the naked brunet woman to her left. Allison? Alex? Alana? She couldn't remember exactly what her name was at the moment but she knew that it was something along those lines. But the one thing that she knew for certain was that she needed to grab her clothes and tip toe her way out of there.

To be honest she wasn't the type to desire the whole breakfast in bed after a night of sex. Plus the sex was never really that good for her to want to stick around anyway. On the rare occasion that she would fall asleep in someone's bed, she had an "emergency" alarm that would go off in the morning, allowing her the excuse that she needed to rush to work.

Stef carefully lifted the woman's arm from on top of her and slowly slid out of the bed. She put on her bra and underwear in rapid speed. She buttoned up plaid shirt, missing a few buttons in the process, as she continued to look around the dark room for her pants. The flickering of her phone light in her jean pockets next to the bed caught her attention. She quickly snatched both before the sound could get louder.

She looked at the phone and saw that it was a number that was unfamiliar. She had no idea who it could be at this time of night. But thinking that it could be the one woman that she could not get out of her mind all day she quickly answered it. Trying to balance the phone between her ear and shoulder while putting on her pants she quickly whispered, "One second". She grabbed the rest of her stuff and was right about to close the room door when she heard, "Stef?" She peaked her head into the room. "Just running to the bathroom Ally Cat. Go back to sleep".

Once she was clear and out of the apartment Stef went back to her phone. "Hello?" She could hear another woman softly laughing on the other end. "Stef?" Her heart rate increased knowing exactly who it was. "Lena".

"Hi. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time".

"No actually. It's fine. I'm actually in my car heading home now".

"Hmm. I thought you said that you were just running to the bathroom".

"Well, I did not specify which bathroom, did I? But is everything ok? Seems like a strange time to call someone. Not that I'm complaining or anything. And why are you whispering?

Stef was just sitting back in her car not wanting to take away her attention to drive just yet. She was kicking herself all day for not taking Lena's number in exchange. When hopes of hearing from her seemed slim she decided to hook up with her latest fling. But now, Lena had her full attention.

"Yeah it is. Sorry. I just couldn't really sleep. It has been a rollercoaster type of day. But I'm currently hiding in the bathroom since there's an 8 year old fast asleep in my bed".

"Interesting. Do you know this 8 year old?" Stef teased. "Yes I do. Very well," Lena laughed, "Granted I don't think that she will want to be sleeping over again in the future after tonight".

"That bad huh? But I'm guessing that she's not yours". Lena leaned back against the tub thinking about how everything was going so good until Mason showed up. "No," she said sadly, "She's no ones. She's a foster child living in a group home. She use to be my student. Besides that would have made my 18 when I had her. And I definitely wasn't prepared to even take care of myself back then." Stef was able to pick up on the sadness in her voice. So she wasn't sure where to take this conversation. "I'm pretty sure she is happy to have someone like you in her life". Lena smiled at the sweet words hoping that they were true. "So let's see. I'm picking up that you are an elementary teacher and we just so happen to be the same age. Miss Lena, I'm not sure how often your life takes these rollercoaster rides, but I would love to possibly hang out with you. Even if you just want to grab coffee or some drinks. I swear I look way better and am more fun outside of my uniform".

Lena could not tell if Stef was asking her out on a date or just out as friends. She didn't even know if Stef was gay. Granted she was a cop, but she tries not to read into stereotypes. But then, who was this Ally Cat person? It could have been like a sister or friend. What if it was a girlfriend? What if she called interrupting something? But Lena suddenly couldn't figure out why she cared so much. She was engaged to a man. Granted she use to make out with women during her drunken college nights but it never went further than that.

Stef was taking the silence as rejection and was growing more and more nervous and insecure. "But if you don't have time that's alright. I completely-". "No," Lena cut her off, "I would love to. Really I would". Stef was all grins. They talked a little while longer until Lena started to doze off and Stef convinced her to go to bed and Lena convinced her to start her car and go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stef was sitting in her car outside of the bar waiting for Mike to get there. Tonight a good portion of the other officers were inside celebrating on of the guy's retirement. Not many of the women were there, if any. Therefore she planned on staying home to try to find a reason to call Lena again, but somehow Mike convinced her to come out.

However, it's been 15 minutes and Mike still wasn't there. She wasn't too casual with any of the other officers so she was trying to stall going in alone. The only thing stopping her from leaving after receiving a text from Mike saying that it would be an additional 15 minutes was that she really wanted a drink.

She got out of the car and straightened out her clothes before heading towards the door. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a fitted maroon shirt slightly unbuttoned at the stop with a bit of cleavage exposed. Her long blond hair was freed from its serious braid and was now straightened.

The moment she walked in she heard someone yell, "Hey Foster". She looked over to the section of the night bar were her fellow police officers were as they yelled and cheered for her to come over to the section. Granted she never really bonded with any of them and she was pretty sure most of them figured that she was gay. But when men, especially police officers are drunk they think anything with boobs is fair game; including Captain Hazelwood, who seemed to be the ring leader of the bunch. "Foster come join," the captain said looking straight at her boobs. "I'm waiting for Mike. But I'm going to the bar to catch up to you. I'll be back," she lied as she made her way to get a beer.

Once at the bar she saw a couple of the guys crowding around some woman trying to ask her out and get her number. Stef rolled her eyes at the men, but it was the woman's annoyed voice that caught her attention. There was something familiar about it yet something a bit different. Something meaner than usual.

She heard the guy making a reference to her phone already being out so she might as well take his number. Just then Stef received a text from Lena as her face beamed. But the message read, "I wish you could save me right now". She knew it as her eyes got wide and she jumped off of the bar stool. She walked around them seeing who they are, but Lena didn't notice Stef until she heard her lean on the bar beside her and began to speak. "James, Mark. How's the wives and kids?" she spoke disapprovingly. They grabbed their drinks off of the counter and started to walk off. "Always have to ruin the fun Foster".

The moment they were gone Lena turned around all smiles and jumped up to hug Stef. "Stef, thank God"! She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as she returned the hug after the initial shock and gently rubbed her back as they practically melted into each other. Lena had on a short flowy dress and wedged sandals, with her straight hair in a nice long ponytail.

"I barely recognized you by your voice, little Miss Meana Lena", Stef laughed as Lena took a sip of her wine. "Oh my. They were terrible". The bartender came and gave Stef her drink as she gave him her card. "You can put hers on my tab as well" Stef said gesturing towards Lena. "Oh no Stef. You don't have to do that," Lena said trying to stop her. "I want to. It's the least I can do. If you weren't here I would be stuck with those drunk fools".

Lena glanced over to where Mason and the other cops were sitting. He wasn't paying her any mind. He just needed to walk in with her to brag. Lena knew that he used her as a trophy and it drove her crazy.

"So why are you here anyway?" Stef asked jarring Lena from her thoughts. "I…uhm… know Roland. So I was invited to his retirement. Just didn't realize that it was going to be held at a bar Not really my scene". Stef could tell that Lena felt uncomfortable but she didn't want her to go just yet.

"Hey did you eat already?" Stef suddenly asked. "Nope," Lena replied taking another sip. Stef grabbed one of the bar menus and told the bartender that they would be moving to a table as they both stood. "So do you want to stay close to the crowd or away" she asked referring to the party. Lena looked at Mason then back to Stef. "Away". Stef took a hold of her hand as a spark ran through the both of them. They looked down at their clasped hands and back up to each other. "Well away we go" Stef took off speed walking to the other side of the pub that was a bit quieter, with Lena laughing I tow.

They found a table completely opposite from the party. Stef sat down on the side that was against the wall, just from being a cop she likes to be able to see all of her surroundings. But she was a little surprised when Lena sat right next to her rather than across the table. Looking at her he could tell that Lena was slightly buzzed from her drink. So Stef decided that she would leave her beer alone and stick with a coke. She didn't know why but she felt like she had to protect her and watch over her.

She sweetly placed her hand on her knee and lightly rubbed her thumb back and forth as she picked up the menu. "Hmm. So are you a fan of nachos or wing? I remember you saying last night how you are big on healthy foods but they don't really have the best choices here". Lena laughed as she read the menu along with her. "Yeah, I can see that. But nachos are fine with me".

She leaned back as Stef continued to look at the menu. Lena was taking in all of Stef right now. She was curious as to what she would look like outside of her uniform. She had on very light natural makeup and she took pride in her appearance. She looked comfortable yet enticing. She felt herself losing control as she started to gaze at her lips and slowly eyeing her way down. She didn't even notice when Stef put the menu down and was looking back at her with a smirk.

"What are you looking at woman?" Lena looked back up and smiled, feeling the liquid courage she was consuming begin to take control. "You were wrong. You look great with and without the uniform". Stef kissed her cheek once again feeling that spark rush down her spine as she pulled away. "Well thank you love. You are quite beautiful yourself. Lena blushed as the waiter came by to take their orders and Lena decided to drink water before she did something she would regret.

Stef was honestly surprised with herself. By now if this was any other woman she would have tried to make a move or be finding a way to get into her pants. But Lena seemed special. She wanted to take it slow with her.

Once the food came they both really began to loosen up. They decided to share an order of nachos and mozzarella sticks. "So do you like being a cop? Isn't it scary?" Lena said biting into a moz stick. Stef nodded her head as she tried to clear the food from her mouth. "There's perks to my job, just like any other. It's not for everyone though. I have come encountered with a lot of people who just need to turn in their badge. But there are a great deal of cops who enjoy protecting and looking out for people. But yes. There have been situations where I have been scared and I wasn't sure of what the outcome would be".

Lena felt her body shudder as she looked away. She would never want Stef to be in situations like that or to ever find out that she was hurt. Stef realized that saying this may have been too much for Lena for she began to turn pale. "But don't worry, my love. My partner is great and does his best to keep me out of trouble".

When Lena didn't reply Stef reached up to lightly rub Lena's cheek. But Lena flinched when she realized that a hand was by her face and Stef quickly retracted it. "Sorry," Lea tried to laugh it off, "Just caught off guard for a second". Stef looked at her a bit concerned, "Don't worry. I could never hurt you". Stef looked to her food. She was a cop she knew what that flinch meant. But she didn't want to bring it up because she already felt her anger rising at the thought of someone hurting Lena.

Lena felt like she ruined that mood as Stef was now silent. She reached over and picked up a nacho and held it out to Stef. "Are you going to make me eat by myself?" Stef looked up to her face and smiled thinking for just a moment before she let Lena feed her the chip. They laughed as Stef tried to catch the crumbling pieces. That laughter definitely lifted their spirits back up. They continued to laugh, talk, and feed each other. They both felt so comfortable, so safe, so ... just at home with each other.

But they were disrupted by Mike who approached the table. "Hey, I've been trying to call you. Sorry I was late…married stuff" he joked. His eyes finally fell on Lena as worry washed over him. Stef placed her phone on the table to look at it, realizing that she did in fact have missed calls and messages. "Oh sorry. But Mike this is Lena the one I told you about and Lena this is my partner Mike". Lena smiled up at him, "Nice to meet you". Mike quickly waved, "Yeah, same here. Uh Stef can I talk to you for a minute?" Stef looked at him a little confused. "Uhm sure". Stef patted Lena's knee before stepping away. "I will uh be right back love".

Once they walked away Lena began to pick at her food. Stef left her phone on the table and Lena glances over as messages began to stream in from someone named Alicia. When they stopped she began to call. Lena remembered Stef calling someone Ally Cat so out of fear that it could be something important she answered it for her. "Stef Foster's phone".

"Who is this?!" the woman snapped.

"Uh this is her friend, Lena. Stef is busy talking to someone. Can I take a message?"

"This is her girlfriend…"

Meanwhile, Mike and Stef stepped away from everyone to talk. "Stef, not her. You can't talk to her". Stef crossed her arms and gave him a questioning look, "Excuse me. Why is that?" Mike stepped forward careful not to speak too loudly. "Stef, do you not know who she is? She with Cap Hazelwood. Last thing I heard is that they are engaged". Stef's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Our captain? Our prejudice, misogynistic captain. Isn't he like 50?"

"Yes and crazy as hell. The things he tells us, Stef, it isn't good. You don't want to walk this line. Don't risk everything". Being a female on the force she was usually left out of the loop. But Mike was always willing to inform her on the details.

She walked back over to the table with thoughts going crazy within her head and stood there looking at Lena. Lena looked up at her coming out of her own thoughts, "So you are gay". Stef dug in her wallet and placed money on the table to pay for their food and placed it on the table. "Yeah and you are forbidden". Stef began to walk to the door as Lena followed. "Wait Stef. What?" Stef turned around to look her in the eyes. "You are getting married to my captain". Lena looked over to him, tears filling her eyes and back at her. "Yeah I am".

Stef could tell there was something else there but she couldn't deal at the moment. She looked over to him, completely drunk and belligerent, then back to Lena. "Did he drive you here?" Lena just nodded her head trying to stifle her emotions. "Come on, I'll drive you home". Lena's defenses began to rise, "I can take a cab" she snapped. "Lena don't be crazy. You are not about to wait outside of a drunk bar alone in the middle of the night. I will strangle one of these guys". Lena could see frustration written all over Stef's face. "Fine".

The entire car ride was quiet except for when Lena was directing Stef on where to turn. Neither knew what to say or how to express what they were feeling. When they finally pulled up to the house Stef really did not want Lena to go but didn't know what to say. After another quiet second went by Lena got out of the car sure that Stef hated her. "Good night Stef". Before Lena could close the door Stef let out a soft "Night love". Lena gave a small wince of a smile without looking up and turned to walk inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The weekend went by in a drag for both women. Stef was struggling with her own personal battles. She knew that she should stay away from Lena but she couldn't help but think about her all weekend. She would lay in bed slightly longer, just imagining what it would be like to share a bed with her. What it would be like to wake up early or go to sleep late just to watch her sleep. Every time that light beamed in Mike's eyes when he talked about Ana she thought about how much joy she would gain from having a connection like theirs, or to have someone to go home every night to. Yet she couldn't bring herself to reach out to her for some strange reason and it was driving her crazy.

Lena wasn't doing any better. Mason came back home once again ready to pick a fight. So the whole weekend she tried to find ways to keep herself busy but nothing seemed to make time move any faster. She called to check on Mariana and was relieved to find that she was still alright after what happened with Mason. She wasn't so lucky when it came to Stef however. She couldn't bring herself to call her just because she was too embarrassed by the whole situation. Plus, she knew that Stef really wouldn't want to be near her. Especially since she hasn't reached out to her either.

But luckily for her it was Monday, the first day of school for Anchor Beach. She loved when school was in session because there were so many reason she could find to stay late or come in early to avoid being home.

So far Lena's 4th grade class was wonderful. She was thankful that her classroom was facing the beach. She was gazing out of the window as she had a few hours of free time. Her kids were out for lunch and recess, then off to their arts and humanities classes.

She heard the door creek open and has a pretty good guess as to who it was. "Lena?" Mariana poked her head in the door. She wore a yellow and white poke a dotted dress and a wide smile as she ran up to her. Lena wrapped her in a hug and sat her on top of the desk. "How are you doing my sweet girl?" Mariana opened up her brown paper bag and began to take out her lunch. "Oh I'm great now". She looked up at Lena's amused look as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Is it ok if I eat lunch with you again this year"? Lena laughed as she took out her own lunch. "Of course, but only as long as you promise to go out for recess and make some friends". Mariana just nodded her head as she continued to eat.

"I actually have a surprise for you". Lena opened one of the side drawers of her desk and pulled out a pink box that housed the adorable doll that she saw Mariana looking at in the store. Mariana's eyes glossed over as she reached out to grab the doll, completely speechless. "I saw how you were looking at it the other day. I could tell that you really wanted it". Tears began to rush down the child's face as she looked down at the doll and then back up at Lena when she felt her hand on her cheek wiping away the tears. "What's wrong Mari?" Mariana just shook her head as she looked back down. "Before she died, my mommy promised she would buy it for me…thank you".

…

Surprisingly, Stef was in a pretty serene mood for it to be a Monday. Today was the first day of school for most of the charter schools there in San Diego. For police officers this was the week where extra security was required because of the amount of new students, parents, and people in general in the area. Stef and a few of the others were assigned to Anchor Beach.

They spent the first part of the morning monitoring students and parents as they came in. Then as people moved around before and after classes. It was about noon, and while some of the officers were on as the kids played and went to lunch, Stef was done until the time that school was scheduled to let out.

She wanted to walk around the beautiful school on the beach. She couldn't imagine how anyone got anything done with a school like this. She began to wander when she found herself in the younger section of the school as she saw the small desks and chairs in the brightly colored class rooms. "Stef?"

She casually turned around, not even completely sure if she actually heard her name. But couldn't help the smile that spread itself across her face as she saw who it was. "Lena? Wait, this is the school that you work at?" Lena stood there smiling in shock and disbelief as the cops expression and excitement warmed her heart.

She was initially on her way to bring Mariana outside with the rest of her class, when she saw a very familiar women in uniform. "Yeah, I do. Wow. What are you doing here"? Lena wanted to just run up and hug her, she was so excited inside, but she thought against it. "I'm with the extra security for the first week".

Stef bent down to the little girl who was hiding slightly behind Lena. "I take it that you are Mariana. I've heard so many things about you. I'm Stephanie, but you can call me Stef". She smiled as the little girl stepped from behind Lena. "Nice to meet you. Are you Miss Adams's friend? Because she needs more nice people besides me". Stef busted out laughing while Lena put her hand to her forehead, embarrassed. "Well I think we are still friends. I need more nice friends like you two as well".

"Ok missy, time for you to get outside". Mariana turned to Lena and smiled. "Ok but I can get there by myself. You can stay and talk with your friend. She started to walk away as she turned and said, "Bye Stef". "Bye Miss Thang".

Stef stood up and looked to Lena, "Cute kid". Lena smiled but didn't say a word. "Look, Lena, I'm sorry that I acted the way that I did. I was just shocked and...mad," Stef spoke truthfully. "I was expecting that. I think that's why I didn't tell you. It's hard to keep anyone around with him. I didn't want you to be mad at me or hate me". Stef stepped closer to Lena placing her hands on her shoulders and looking in her eyes. "I couldn't hate you. And I wasn't mad at you love. I was mad that you were with him because you deserve so much more".

Another teacher started down the hall and both Stef and Lena took a slight step back. Lena looked out one of the windows and spoke as the teacher turned the corner. "I have some time before I start up class again. Do you want to take a walk with me?" Stef followed her gaze and smiled. "Oh you bet I do".

The two slipped out through one of the side doors and headed towards the beach. Right before they were able to get far enough Stef heard Lena's breathing hitch. She turned to see her eyes glued to her police belt. Handcuffs, mace, taser gun, baton, and gun. It was the last one that Stef knew sent an involuntary chill through Lena. "Follow me for a second," Stef said leading her over to her police car. She stood inside of the passenger door and removed her belt to lock it in the glove compartment. She then proceeded to unbutton her police shirt and threw it on the chair, exposing her black V-neck t-shirt. "You don't have to do that," Lena said feeling bad. "I'd rather you not be afraid to come near me," Stef winked, "besides, it gets really hot wearing all of that stuff". She locked the door and they once again made their way to the beach.

They each held their shoes as they tread through the warm sand. "I would love to work over here. It's way better than that stuffy building or sitting at the end of some sketchy street. Luckily I'm here for the week". Stef bumped into her smiling. "I'm the lucky one. This place is great. I try to stay here as long as I can. It's the one place where I don't feel weird going alone"

"Why are you engaged if you still feel alone"? Stef knew the topic would make Lena uncomfortable but there were things that she just needed to know. "It's a lot more complicated than it seems". Stef looked watched her face expression carefully, knowing she could push a little more. "How so?" Lena stopped walking and sat on a bench still looking out into the water. "I had a lot of financial problems coming out of college with school and my family…He was a different guy then. Everyone is different in the beginning I suppose. Or I was just really young and naïve. Before I graduated my mom was diagnosed with cancer. There were a few complications here and there and the medical bills were rolling in. But I had nothing. Neither did my father. He agreed to help pay them off. But after a while I couldn't see her anymore or talk to her. Or else he would stop. I don't know if she's better or if she's worse. I don't even know if she's alive. But in the case that she is I need him to continue to pay. I'd rather live in hell then let her suffer". Stef began to stroke Lena's knee. "I'm sorry love. But there has to be another way. I'm sure she would rather you be happy and be able to see you".

"I can't think of any other way". They sat in silence for a bit. Lena wasn't in love. Stef couldn't help but smile on the inside. But Lena was also in a very bad situation. Lena pulled her legs up onto the bench as Stef reached over and grabbed then and placed them across her lap. She dusted the sand off of her feet as Lena rested her head sideways on the back of the bench just watching her.

"How's Alicia?" Stef finished dusting the last of the sand, admiring her cute little purple painted to nails. "Who's Alicia, love?" Lena sat up slightly furrowing her brow. "Ally cat, your girlfriend". Stef couldn't help looking up and laughing. "Oh God now. I forgot that you answered that call. But she is definitely not my girlfriend. I will admit, I have not been the most innocent since coming out. But she has just been one of those spur of the moment flings for those lonely nights. But we've never dated or had deep conversation Hell, she doesn't even know that I'm a cop or where I live. I even made it clear that nothing serious would come from it. But I've never had a girlfriend. I just never found someone special enough. Besides, the one person I do find special is forbidden fruit. But I do like a bit of danger". Lena felt her heart flutter as she smiled at Stef who continued to massage her feet.

"So you weren't always out"? Lena asked wanting to know more about her. "No, actually, not until a few years ago Mike and I actually dated for years before I accepted who I was. But as you can see he's very supportive and protective. But until recently I still felt a bit empty and I can't even explain why". Both were silent now as their thoughts and day dreams took over.

Stef looked down at her watch to see that a whole hour has gone by. "I should get you back. Can't have the teacher playing hookie". Lena moved her legs from Stef and stood grabbing her shoes. "I guess you are right". Stef stood and stretched looking out into the ocean. If she could, she would stay there with her all day. But she knew that she couldn't be selfish. Stef grabbed Lena's hand and intertwined their fingers as they began walking.

"So you will be here for the rest of the week?" Lena asked.

"Seems that way," Stef smiled, "Are you free this time every day?"

"Seems that way," Lena laughed.

As they got closer and closer to the school Lena's anxiety began to pick up. She stopped walking and pulled on Stef's hand. "Wait". Stef turned around to face her. "What's wrong?" Lena stepped close to Stef and pulled her hips bringing her even closer to her. She looked into Stef's hazel eyes for any sign of protest or rejection then looked down at her lips. Stef knew what Lena was about to do but she didn't want it to be for the wrong reason or to add any obstacles. "Lena are you …"

"Shh. Please stop talking," she whispered. Stef wrapped her arms around her waist forcing Lena to do the same around her neck. Finally Lena bent in and kissed her. As they pulled away slightly they looked at each other and smiled as their hearts raced. They leaned in again less hesitant and allowed their lips to press and graze against each other. Stef began to deepen the kiss as he hugged Lena tighter. After a few minutes went by they pulled away, lips red and faces flushed.

Stef lead her back to the cruiser hand in hand. She sat in the passenger side day with her legs still out as she pulled Lena to stand between them. "This has been the best day of work I've ever had," she said rubbing the sides of Lena's legs slightly beneath the hem of her dress.

Lena wanted to cry so badly but she didn't want to seem weak and too submissive. But as great as this day has been she knew that once she got home reality would sink in. But Stef could tell as she watched her eyes water over that something was wrong. "What's wrong? Love, tell me what I could do to make the sad go away". Stef said as her heart ached for Lena. "Don't let me go home tonight". Stef nodded her head as Lena wiped away a couple of fallen tears. "Ok, love". She brought her into a hug as Lena sat on her lap and melted into her, "Ok".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stef waited outside as all of the kids were dismissed from the school Cars lined the curb as parents eagerly looked for their children. She smiled as some of the kids walked by to wave at her and stared slightly longer than usual at her uniform. Children always seemed to have found her appearance co fascinating and she didn't mind one bit.

She waited a few more moments and saw Lena coming out of the school with what appeared to be a slightly sad Mariana. They walked towards a brunet woman with glasses as her and Lena began speaking. Mariana seemed very resistant to be passed off as she still remained relatively close to Lena. She wasn't paying much attention to the conversation happening above her as she glanced around at all of the other kids and their parents around her.

Stef smiled at the little girl as her face illuminated and she ran over to the cop. Both women looked to Mariana to see where she was running off to. Lena felt her heart jump as she noticed Stef. She smiled as she watched Stef bend down to pick up the little girl and they began their own conversation.

"Do you know her?" Rita asked examining the two. Lena nodded still looking over to them. "Yes, she's a friend of mine. The school wanted extra security for the first week". Rita glanced at Lena then back at the two again. "A friend huh? Must have made a great impression on her. Mariana doesn't like just anyone".

Stef began to walk over to the women as she couldn't resist smiling at Lena. When she was close enough she put Mariana down and quickly smiled to Rita. "Hi, I'm uhm Officer Stef Foster. But Stef is fine with me". They shook hands as Rita smiled back "Hi Stef I'm Rita. I'm in charge of Mariana's group home. It's nice to meet you. But we should get going now. The other girls are waiting. We will see you tomorrow". Mariana gave Lena one last hug as she held onto tears. "Be strong, my sweet girl. We will be together again tomorrow, I promise," Lena whispered before letting go and the girl was led away.

Lea stood and looked over to Stef smiling and feeling slightly uncomfortable out in the open. "Did you need to get anything from inside?" Stef said sensing her nervousness. But it didn't bother her. She knew that there were a lot of factors and eyes at the current moment. Especially with them being outside of Lena's job and other police officers still around.

Most of the other officers were done after the lunch block, but besides Stef there were two other officers still there and she didn't want to make anything too obvious. Lena nodded her head and went to walk inside. "You aren't going to come with me?" Stef looked at the other two officers in the distance preparing to leave. "I'm going to wait out here, Love. You know, just keep an eye on the kids. I'll be right by the cruiser".

Grabbing her stuff from the classroom Lena could not describe the multiple feelings running through her body. But she could not shake the negative ones either. Like why Stef felt as though she couldn't come in with her. She understood the problem with Mason but they didn't have to be overly cautious. Then of course there was Mason. After she returned from being on the beach with Stef she has to call Mason with an excuse as to why she wouldn't be home right after work. She was able to convince him that she needed to stay late to fill out and organize paperwork. But this didn't go without an argument. She was absolutely positive that Mason found joy in making her stress out. But as she leaned against the side of her desk, she took a couple of deep breaths and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

When she walked out of the school she saw that Stef had pulled the car around to the curb by the entrance. Her hair was once again freed and she took off her uniform shirt. She smiled as she leaned up against the car and watched Lena walking towards her. With most of the students and staff gone and with Stef being the only cop around they both appeared to be more relaxed and comfortable. She helped Lena settle into the police car before running to the driver's side and taking off.

"I hope you don't mind but I kinda want to stop by my place. I can't wait to get out of this uniform". Lena looked over and chuckled. "No I don't mind at all". Though she did believe that Stef looked great in uniform, she loved the time she got to see her out of it. Stef returned the smile and reached to grab Lena's hand, intertwining their fingers as she continued to drive.

Stef felt something strange beneath her palm and remembered seeing a cut or something on Lena's hand before. "What happened here love?" Holding Lena's hand she could feel Lena's pulse increasing. "Oh. I broke a vase and glass was everywhere. I'm pretty clumsy at times". As always Stef knew something was up with her but was afraid of knowing the truth. Sensing the worse Lena tried to pull her hand away but Stef wouldn't let go. She just raised it up to her lips and kissed the back of it a few times before holding it there. "So how was the rest of your day beautiful?" Stef said continuing to drive. Hopefully better now," Lena said with a wave of happiness washing over her.

Pulling up to Stef's apartment surprisingly caused Lena to feel extremely excited. She was desperate to know more about this woman and seeing someone's personal space such as their home was a perfect way to get to know someone.

Once they reached the apartment door, Stef began to feel a little apprehensive. The only people besides herself to ever step foot inside of her apartment were her mother and Mike. "I just want to warn you, it's not the best looking place," she said as she led Lena inside. Though Stef's warning threw her off, the apartment wasn't that bad; just not what she expected.

She walked in further taking in her surroundings as Stef sat her stuff down and offered Lena something to drink. The apartment was actually a surprisingly large and lavish size, especially for a single police officer. There were modern appliances, a glass dining room table, and across the apartment there were two plush couches by the large balcony doors. But besides that there was nothing. There weren't any pictures, painted walls, or any signs that Stef actually lived there. There were even some unpacked boxes pushed into one of the corners. The only reassuring clues were the random uniform shirts and pants thrown over the chairs.

Stef stepped beside Lena, handing her a glass of water. "Sorry. I wasn't really expecting to have anyone by". Stef grabbed Lena's belongings and walked to the bedroom with Lena in tow. "Did you just move in or something?" Lena was once again surprised as the bedroom seemed slightly out of place; considering that it was fully furnished and decorated in creams, golds, and other earthly colors and the smell of eucalyptus filled the room. "No my dad actually got me this place a year or two ago when he saw where I was living on my own salary. It's just so big and lonely at times. I mean there's a whole extra bedroom that I don't see the point of since it's just me. Not like I'm an office type of person. Besides it doesn't really feel like a home so I try not to be here most of the time". Stef said feeling a little awkward after revealing a part of herself.

She uncomfortably looked around as Lena watched her with a small smile placed on her face. Lena just couldn't resist anymore. She walked up to Stef and wrapped her arms around her neck as Stef placed hers around her waist. They locked eyes, both searching for something they both weren't quite sure of. Then Lena looked to her lips before closing her eyes and kissing her. The kiss started off slow, but then intensified as Stef couldn't hold back anymore. She deepened the kiss as they slipped each other their tongues and sucked on their lips. But yet it was Stef to break away first, not wanting to go too far too soon.

"I'm going to shower up. Make yourself comfortable. You can watch whatever you like", Stef said handing her the remote to her large mounted TV. Stef quickly grabbed her towel and made her way into the bathroom.

Lena took the time to look about the room. Unlike the rest of the apartment these four walls made her feel warm and secure. As if she knew the room inside and out. She began looking at the pictures Stef kept. There were pictures Stef kept. There were pictures of her parents and a couple from when she was younger. She had a candid picture of her and Mike in uniform laughing. There was even a picture of her at his wedding. She could only dream of having a close friend as that. After going over Stef's small collection of perfumes, trying to figure which she enjoyed wearing most often, she made her way to Stef's bed. She lay across the bed and thought to herself that it had to be the softest plushest bed she's ever been in. And every bit of it smelled just like her. "You seem very comfortable". Stef said smiling at the sight before her.

...

"Stef what is this place"? Lena asked as she walked alongside her with a couple of blankets, while Stef carried the food and a couple of insect repellent candles. They've driven about an hour's way out of town and Stef refused to tell her the destination until they got there.

The sky was changing into waves of oranges, pinks, and purples. To be honest Lena was enjoying the adventure and leaving her troubles behind. "I try to come here at least once every couple of weeks. It helps to clear my mind". They arrived to a large field where everyone was sitting on hills and at the bottom there was a small stage occupied by a band playing a mixture of jazz and instrumental covers. There were vendors and amateur photographers walking around. And kids running around with glow sticks.

They laid out the larger blanket and lit the candles as they shared the other blanket around their shoulders. They smiled at the people around them and engaged in light conversation as they held hands and ate their food. They felt as if they were in a different world as it the hills and the music granted a spell that housed them to feel safe and for once like themselves.

Stef looked at some of the couples dancing to the slow music and the way Lena looked at them. She stood up and reached out her hand. "Can I have this dance with you, Lena?" Lena looked to Stef slightly shocked that she would want to dance with her but definitely was not willing to refuse. She took hold of her hand as Stef pulled her to her feet. They held each other close as they swayed to the music. In that moment everyone on that hill disappeared.

Undenounced to them a photographer came by to take their picture; admiring them and snapping different angles. It wasn't until the music stopped that they both noticed him. "You two are a beautiful couple. Take a look!" They laughed as they looked at the images, neither correcting him. "I can send them to you". Stef gave the young looking man her email and talked to him about how he couldn't include the pictures on any public site or paper considering that she's a cop.

Lena looked at the clock tower behind him. 8:55. That time couldn't be right. Mason got out of work at 8:30 and there's no way he would believe that she was at the school this late. Plus she still needed to get her car. Her head was spinning as she began to panic. "Lena? Are you ok?" She looked at Stef as her heart continued to race. "Stef, I have to get home. Can you please give me to my car?" Stef seeing the complete fear in her eyes didn't want to question it. She just wanted to ease whatever feeling was happening to Lena in that moment. She quickly gathered everything and practically ran behind Lena to the car.

The whole ride she could practically feel the anxiety radiating off of Lena. She would tell her what was wrong or even speak to her, she just kept saying that she had to get home. Stef had to continuous run Lena's knee to keep her from tapping a hole into the floor.

10:05. Lena practically jumped out of the car once they pulled into the parking lot of Anchor Beach. "Lena!" Stef stopped the car and ran out after her. "Lena wait! Let me come with you!"

"No Stef. You work with him. He can't know that we know each other. It's ok. I will be ok. I will call you as soon as I can. But I have to get home now." Stef didn't want to argue, but she was scared and didn't know what to do. She just pulled her in tight and kissed the side of her head. "As soon as you get a chance, Love." Lena nodded and quickly got in the car and pulled away.

...

The next morning Stef practically ran into the building. She didn't receive a call or even a text back from Lena. She rejected all of her phone calls and messages. Stef just had a funny feeling and just needed to see her.

"Stef!" she heard from behind her. She turned to see Mariana running up to her. "Is Lena with you?" the young girl whispered as Stef picked her up. "No, sweetheart why would she be with me?" The little girls eyes began to water and she started to panic. "Something is wrong then. She promised I would see her today and she's not here. They have a sub and she never misses school". Stef's entire heart fell straight to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After reassuring Mariana that everything would be ok, Stef practically ran out of the school. She had her sirens blaring as she raced across town. Every moment counted.

She continuously tried to call Lena but to no prevail. So many thoughts were coursing through Stef's head. She knew that no matter what has happened it would be her fault. She knew exactly how the captain was whether Lena wanted to confess to the abuse or not. She knew that she shouldn't have kept Lena out so late last night but she couldn't help being selfish. And that look, that look on Lena's face before she left; Stef knew then that she should have followed her home.

Trying to discreet, she parked on the street behind Lena's and turned off the sirens. As she walked onto the correct street she saw that Mason's car was not there but Lena's was and Stef began to move in a complete sprint. She reached the door and began knocking and ringing the doorbell. "Lena! Lena it's Stef! Lena!" After a few minutes of knocking and yelling Stef realized that she needed to find another way in.

She stepped away to scale the condo for any open windows or points of entry when she thought she heard something coming from inside.

…..

Lena woke up to hearing the front door slam close as she assumed that Mason left for work.

She tried to open her eyes to see why she wasn't in her own bed but she could barely open both eyes. She realized that she was on the floor still by the front door. She could not really remember what happened. She remembers being struck in the back of the head and after that everything seemed fuzzy.

As she began to fully wake up so much pain and exhaustion hit her to the point where she couldn't even cry. She had no idea what time it was but she knew that she needed to call out of work. The office must have heard the pain in her voice because they didn't even question her or let her finish; they just told her to take as much time as she needed to get better. That conversation alone wore Lena out, so when she hung up she rested her head back on the floor hoping she could wake up strong enough to get to Stef.

She wasn't sleep but she wasn't necessarily awake either. She could feel her body quivering from the chill from under the door and from the fear she felt as silence crept around her yet again. She wasn't sure how long she was out for that time before she heard what she initially thought was coming from a dream. It was banging that was so intense that she could feel the vibrations through the floor. But she couldn't move, at this point she wasn't sure if she even wanted to.

But then, "Lena! Lena it's Stef! Lena!" Stef? She knew that she probably became worried when she didn't show up to school. "Lena!" She forced her eyes open to look for something to grab. "Lena please!" She reached for the couch as she forcibly pulled herself onto the seat wincing in pain. Completely out of breath she felt her body trying to force her back to sleep. But the extended silence gave her an extra jolt of energy.

The knocking stopped and she couldn't hear Stef yelling her name anymore. "Stef," she croaked as her throat felt dryer than ever. She tried to get up but her body was way too sore as tears began to run down her face. She tried clearing her throat one last time as she squeezed her eyes shut "STEF!"

"Lena?" Stef ran up and pressed her ear to the door. "Lena. Are you alright? Can you open the door love?" Even though she knew that Stef couldn't see her, all that she could do was shake her head 'no'. Not wanting to go too far, Stef decided that she needed to just find a way through the door without causing more problems by knocking it down. Knowing how irresponsible the captain was she knew that he had to have a spare key somewhere. She checked the door beam, mailbox, fake potted plant, and nothing. Looking up in frustration she saw a small key taped away behind the porch light.

As Stef rushed into the condo the sight of Lena gave Stef a sensation that she would never be able to describe. Lena laid there with a blackened eye and dried blood coming from her nose, mouth, and different parts of her hair line. She wore the same outfit from the night before and there wasn't a section of her bare skin that wasn't bruised.

A sene of relief and hope washed over Lena when Stef came through the door. Knowing that Stef will without a doubt get her out of there. She tried to sit up as she swayed from the dizziness. Before she knew it Stef was kneeling in front of her, gently holding her face as she examined her and tried not to look too worried.

"Baby, do you think anything is broken?" Lena looked down in shameful embarrassment, "No, just pain," she once again croaked. "I have to get you to the hospital!" Stef grabbed her phone but Lena grabbed hold of her arm as her hand shook. "He will find me". Stef's eyes remained focused as she put the phone away and tried to think. "Ok is he coming back soon?" Lena shook her head still looking down as Stef noticed her body begin to lean to the side and her eyes shut again.

"Lena! Stay awake for me love, ok? Just keep listening to my voice". Stef positioned the cushions around Lena to keep her propped up. Then ran to the kitchen. "I was thinking of finally decorating my apartment, you know," Stef yelling to her as she looked to the fridge and got some water and bottle of Gatorade. "After you left yesterday I finally unpacked the last of a few boxes, believe it or not. I guess you can say I've officially moved in". She looked around and couldn't really find much but grabbed some apple sauce and peanut butter crackers. "But I'm not the best with shopping so I may need your help." Remembering something else Stef want back and grabbed tons of ice and wrapped it in a towel. She ran back to the front room glad to see the Lena was still awake.

She knelt down and made Lena drink the Gatorade to gain back some of her electrolytes. And then gave her the water. Stef could already see the color sort of coming back to her face and body strengthen. Lena was even able to hold the ice to her eye as Stef began to feed her some of the apple sauce.

"You know your daughter was worried sick about you when she saw that sub in your classroom" Stef smiled and spoke softly, "She loves you". A tear escaped Lena's eye as she finally looked at Stef. "He doesn't like kids. I can't let her have a life like this." Stef put the empty applesauce down and opened the crackers. "Well I love them". Scared to cause any more pain Stef kissed the palms of Lena's hands.

"Ok Love Let's get you out of here. I'm going to bring the car around". When Stef returned after a few short minutes she packed as many suitcases and bags of Lena's as she could. As long as she had something to do with it Lena would never live with this man again. As Stef held out her arms to brace Lena to stand they heard Lena's phone ringing on the ground. They both looked to it as 'Mason' displayed on the screen. "Leave it," Stef said, "tracking".

The whole ride to Stef's place, she was still too afraid to let Lena sleep. So she kept talking to her and singing to keep her awake. By the time they arrived, Lena's strength and equilibrium were much better. She was able to slowly walk on her own but Stef was very close by carrying in some of Lena's stuff.

Once they were inside Stef had Lena sit in the living room and drink more water and eat fruit salad as Stef ran to her bathroom. She prepared a very warm bath with bubbles, Epsom salt, and calming oils. A combination that usually helped her aching muscles after an intense day.

When the tub was full she ran out to help Lena into the room hand in hand. Stef planned to let Lena undress and inside in privacy but before she turned to leave she could see that she was still a little unsteady and too sore. "Do you need me to help at all?" Lena winced as she tried to lift up her shirt trying to hold back tears, "Please". Stef lift up Lena's shirt as she tried to hold her arms straight up. Her entire back was black and blue and there were distinct fist marks on her ribs. Lena turned her head to look at Stef as she undid her bra. She could see the glassy look in Stef's eyes as her nose and cheeks began to turn red. "That bad, huh?" Stef looked at her trying once again to bring back her poker face. "It's nothing that you won't heal from".

After Stef helped her with her bottoms she began to ease Lena into the tub. Lena's nudity in the presence of Stef had no awkward effect on either of them. Because at this point Lena trusted Stef and Stef really cared for this woman and wanted to make sure that she was ok and safe. As soon as Lena's body hit the warm calming water she let out a deep sigh as her muscles began to relax. She rested her head on the side of the tub where a towel was placed as Stef began to gently bathe her.

She tried to clean off all of the cuts and dried blood as she watched Lena's color finally fully return. She started to wash off Lena's face; glad to see that without the blood and with her returning color her blackened eye won't be as bad.

"I'm not as weak as you may think I am when it comes to him you know." Lena said looking up at Stef. "I don't think that you're weak at all Love. I think that life can at times be cruel and you ended up in a bad situation".

"Yes, but I can usually stick up for myself. I usually fight back but this time he snuck up on me". Stef looked at her warily. "Is that how you got that gas on your hand? By standing up to him?" Lena lifted her hand to see the darkened scar. "Lena I'm so proud of you for fighting back, because there are so many people out there who are afraid to. But it is more than that. There's somethings about him that I'm sure you don't know. Things that he thought only him and some of the crooked cops at the station knew. He is somehow very capable of doing and getting away with so many very bad things. Things that you wouldn't even imagine".

Stef saw Lena's face drop and the look of helplessness once again present. "But I'm here right with you. And you are an extremely strong and smart woman. I will do my best to protect you and help you break free from him". Lena just looked into the distance, zooning out as Stef continued to wash her face.

Then Stef began to notice Lena's roots beginning to curl from the steam of the tub and even the ends of her hair that floated in the water behind her begin to curl up her back. "So your hair isn't always straight?" Stef asked completely fascinated. Lena looked a bit confused at the change of the conversation then touched her hair. "Oh, no it's not. It's really curly actually but Mason isn't a fan and always has me straighten it. Mariana on the other hand…" she trailed off as she saw a devious grin appear on Stef's face. "Stef"?

Before she could finish Stef began splashing her with tons of water as Lena laughed and tried to shield herself. Stef laughed as she ceased fire. "You're lucky you're still wearing all of your cop stuff or I would've pulled you in here with me," Lena said. But Stef just smiled as she played with Lena's wet hair as she watched it coil up. "There's Lena," she said as she smiled at her, "You are beautiful". Lena blushed as she reached for her hand. "Honey, that really means a lot to me".

Stef froze as she heard her bedroom door open and footsteps approaching the bathroom. In one swift motion she stood and grabbed her gun from her belt. "Stay right where you are!" she yelled as Lena wrapped the shower curtain around the tub to hide.

"Whoa! Stef, it's me Mike and Dr. Nancy. You called us". Stef put her gun away after hearing his voice and remembering that he has a key. "One sec." Lena looked up concerned. "A doctor?"

"Yes, I know you don't want to go to the hospital but I need to make sure that you're ok. You can trust her. I helped her with a similar situation. Plus she hates Mason as much as we do." Lena nodded her head and got up as Stef helped her dry off and get dressed. The doctor examined Lena in Stef's room as Stef and Mike waited in the living room.

"He really did all of that to her?" Mike asked in shock after seeing Lena. Stef just mumbled yes as she looked in her hands. "He had that look again today at the station. I knew something was up He has to go Stef. I can't work for someone like that. So whatever the plan is I'm all in". Stef just pat his knee as she sipped her coffee, "Thanks Mike".

The doctor walked out to the two cops and at on the coffee table across from them. "She has a slight concussion. Seems like it was worse earlier but nothing to worry about now. Enough time has passes where she can sleep. Thankfully nothing appears to be fractured just a lot of bruising. So I gave her stuff for the pain".

After hearing that Lena would be alright she made sure that Lena had plenty of bedside water, snacks, and was warm. Lena was already falling asleep as Stef played with her curls that Lena placed in a bun on top of her head. "Everything will be ok now. You're safe here". Lena smiled, "Stef, thank you". Stef lightly kissed her lips before heading out.

She had to get back to Anchor Beach, more so just to reassure a certain little girl. Once she got there she was able to meet Mariana outside of her classroom as class was being dismissed. She ran right up to Stef when she saw her.

To Stef's surprise the first thing that came from the young girl's mouth was, "He hurt her, didn't her?" Stef couldn't think of a lie off the top of her head so she just knelt down looking into her eyes, "Yes. But she's strong. She will be ok". Tears began to rush down Mariana's face, "I don't like her with him. Why doesn't she just, she just leave or something?" Stef wiped the tears away as she brought her into a tight hug. "It's a little complicated love. But she has us, yes? Things will work out. But I'll tell you what, she's sleeping right now but I will make sure that somehow you will see her between today and tomorrow. Then you can talk to her about what's on your mind. Ok love?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night Lena couldn't stop asking about Mariana and hoping that she was alright. After about an hour of Lena going on and on Stef decided to just bring her to see her.

But now they were standing outside of GU and Lena was too nervous to ring the doorbell. She was too self-conscious about her visible bruises and scratches; worried that she would cause Mariana to worry even more. "Maybe we should just wait," Lena said turning to walk away. "Oh no you don't", before she could get too far Stef rung the bell. They soon heard footsteps and Stef brought Lena back next to her, linking her arms through hers.

"Stef, Lena, what a surprise". Stef already called Rita to ask if it was alright if they made a quick visit, so this wasn't too much of a surprise for her. Stef and Mariana both updated her vaguely on what happened. But the sight of Lena pained her ever so slightly. Her body language seemed foreign; the usual strong, confident, and open demeanor she carried was replaced with timid uncomfortableness. Right above her sweatshirt Rita could see slight bruising on her collarbone. Though her big curly hair was down in a way that covered a good portion of the side of her face, she could tell what she was hiding.

"Glad to see that you are doing better Lena. You guys come in. I'm sure Mariana will be excited to see you. Go on up. She should be in her room."

"Thanks Rita". Lena smiles as she started up the steps, but turned to Stef when she realized that she wasn't following behind. "Go ahead love. You two just need each other right now. I'll wait here with Rita". Understanding, Lena continued her ascent.

As she approached the open bedroom door her nerves were starting to get the best of her. She felt frozen as she just watched the little girl from the door frame. Completely oblivious to the woman watching her, Mariana just continued to draw and color as she hummed to herself.

Lena could not resist smiling. The amount of pure unconditional love she had for the little girl was indescribable. "Hello, my sweet girl". Mariana looked up wide eyed and full of glee. "Lena!"

Lena sped over to the bed and scooped her up into the warmest embrace. "I missed you today. I went to your room and there was a substitute".

"I know. I'm sorry. I wish that I could have spoken to you earlier. But Stef told me that she made sure that you were ok". Lena sat on the bed with the child in her lap as they both examined each other. "Yeah I really like her…you're staying with her, right?" Understanding the hidden question Lena lightly stroked Mariana's hair. "Yes. I am", she said gently.

Mariana stared at Lena, looking at some of the bruises and scratches Lena was trying to conceal. "He hurt you". The way she said it somewhat startled Lena, it was not so much of a question but a statement. "I'm…I'm ok. Really, I'm ok." But as she said it she watched the girl's small nose turn red as tears began to run down her face. At that Lena could no longer hold it together as she began to cry as well. Mariana leaned in and hugged Lena tighter, "Please Lena. I can't lose another mommy".

….

"So how bad is this prick?" Rita asked after handing Stef a cup of coffee. Stef took a sip giving Rita a look that said it all. "She doesn't deserve that. No one deserves that. The way Mariana described him, I thought she was just exaggerating, but wow. However, I take it that she's not still staying at the house". Stef sat up a bit straighter; not sure how what she was going to say would come out.

"No. Uh she's actually going to stay with me".

"For now, or for now on"? Stef looked at the woman trying to figure out what she was getting at. "That's up to her".

"Well I ask this because I received a call stating that this Mason guy has been calling the agency trying to get Mariana transferred out of the state". Stef almost spat her coffee out as she felt her heart stop. "What?! She's just a little girl. You know he's just doing this to hurt Lena. He can't do that, can he?" Stef continued to go off on a tangent before Rita jumped in.

"He doesn't have the authority nor probable reasoning to make it happen. But if he's anything like you all have made him out to be then I don't doubt that he has the connections. There's only so much that I could do. I'm sure that this would take a couple of months, at max, for him to pull off. But if Lena was ever planning on ever having Mariana then she needs to move faster".

….

The next day was busy for both women. After talking that previous night they both instantly agreed to foster and hopefully adopt Mariana. In between classes and during her free blocks Lena was making tons of calls. Stef also chipped in by calling people who owed her favors that could possibly speed up the process of obtaining a fostering license.

But undenounced to Lena, Stef was working on something even bigger. After a quick lunch with Lena she met up with Mike in the parking lot.

"Stef, you're not going to believe this," Mike said in a surprisingly jubilant mood. "I found her! She's alive". Stef grabbed the file from Mike smiling as her eyes glassed over. "Dana Adams, she's a Stanford professor? She's in California?"

"Yeah, apparently on of the best they have. Lena's father, Stewart Adams, is like a stock broker or something like that. I guess Captain made some serious threats to keep them away from her while Dana was sick. But once they were up on their own feet it was too hard for them to find her".

"Wait! You spoke to them already?"

"Yeah. Stef, I told you I'm here to help". Stef was left speechless. This is way more progress than she thought they would make in such a quick time. "So they took the first flight they could find this morning and we have to meet them at the airport. So by the time we get back it should be in time for the school's let out".

"Mike…" Stef barely got out. "Yeah, yeah don't get all sappy on me. Just buckle up".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So how is it that you two officers know my daughter?" Stewart asked. Stewart Adams was Lena's father. Stef and Mike just picked up him and Dana from the airport. Stewart was a handsome aged white male who embraced both Stef and Mike the moment he saw them. Dana was an equally polite African-American woman. Every time she spoke Stef could hear the regal tone and demeanor of Lena in her voice. The entire car ride both parents seemed nervous and jittery as they anticipated seeing their daughter once again.

Stef and Mike looked to each other not sure of what to say. Not sure how well the truth would be taken. Not sure how much they already knew. "I just randomly bumped into her one day. Literally, actually. I made her drop her phone and I was pretty sure that she was going to scream or yell at me. She already seemed pretty mad. But she just smiled, and was polite and understanding." Stef reminisced looking out of the window as Mike continued to drive. Trying to signal her to get a grip.

But Dana and Stewart already caught on. "So tell me my darling, I already know that your story is lacking a few important details," Dana began. "I think that it is no coincidence that both of you are police officers and seem very on edge and cautious. Since you know my Lena, I'm sure that you know that partner of hers. Know him very well in fact. You two are risking your careers to help us. Possibly risking even more. I don't know if I feel comfortable with that".

"With all due respect Mrs. Adams, we both really care about Lena. Stef and I are partners, so we are in this together no matter what". Once again the hidden message did not go unnoticed to the Adams. "I see that you have a wedding ring, Mike. Are you happily married?"

"Yes, sir. Very much so".

"You also care much about Stef, I assume. Which is why you are out here doing all of this to begin with. Because Stef cares very much for my daughter." Stef looked to Mike scared to say anything else, as he looked to her with the same expression. "Oh relax you two. We both knew that Lena was gay," Dana chuckled as she lightly hit Stewart for making them nervous. "We are her parents. We know things. Granted she's never introduced us to any of her woman crushes, but when she introduced us to Mason, you can say that we were surprised for many reasons".

Still nervous to say anything else, Stef and Mike remained quiet. "Oh loosen up you two. We are supposed to be the nervous ones".

…..

"This is such a beautiful school. I've always hoped that my Lena would work somewhere as gorgeous as here". Dana held hands with her husband and Stef and Mike lead them to Lena's class. Once they reach the room Dana and Stewart's anxiety was taking over.

"Hold on a second," Stewart began, "What if she doesn't want to see us? I mean, who is to say that she won't resent us once she sees that we are alive and well?" Stef looked to both of them with comforting eyes, touching each of their shoulders. "Because she has told me practically every day how much she misses you two. She wonders about you guys all of the time. She knows that if there was a chance that you two were a live then he was doing something to keep you guys away from her. She understands that. She stayed with him this long just take make sure that you guys would stay safe".

"Exactly. She had to go through all of this because of me," Dana said as she finally revealed her guilt. With that even Mike's heart broke as they could do nothing but reassure her that she was wrong. The last bel finally rung as kids began to fill the halls with teachers yelling reminders after them. "Stef, how about you go in first and talk to Lena. We will just ease into this together. I will stay out with them until you signal us in. Gives everyone a moment to collect themselves". Mike suggested.

Walking into the room after the last child leaves, Stef was greeted by an excited Lena. "Someone had a good day back I see". Stef lightly kissed her cheek as she took one of her hands. "I'm so excited. I talked to that social services lady you told me about and…what's wrong?" Lena noticed the confliction in Stef's eyes.

"Nothing. Mike, he has been working so hard. I tell you, when that man is determined he can get a lot done. He, uhm, he was able to locate your mom. Well and your dad, both parents…together". Lena couldn't hair anything else besides her heart rate as she took a seat at her desk. So many thoughts swarmed her mind as she began to get light headed. "Are they dead?" Stef quickly kneels next to her, stroking her face. "No! No, my love. Quite the opposite. Mike!"

Lena looked to the door as Mike walked in with her mother and father right behind him. Instantly, the flood gates opened as the ran to each other and tears freely ran. "Mom, Daddy, you guys are ok. I can't believe it!" They continued to hug and cry; not wanting to let go. "Wait. I don't want anything to happen to you guys. He can't find out that you two are here".

"Honey. We can't be afraid anymore. He only has the power that we give him", Stewart said reassuring her and Dana.

"Yeah. Plus you guys aren't alone anymore," Mike said linking his arm around Stef's shoulders. Lena ran up to him and hugged him as well, almost knocking him over. "Thank you. So much". She went to give Stef a hug to but hesitated. "Oh go ahead and give your partner a hug. We already know". Dana said to Lena's surprise.

But before she could abide in ran Mariana. "Oh. Sorry." She said feeling awkward with all the adults. Right when she was about to run out Stef stepped toward her. "Come here Miss Thang". Mariana smiled and went to Stef as she lift her up and Lena came over to her. "Mariana I want you to meet my mom and dad."

"They're back?!" Mariana's eyes lit up with excitement, remembering the stories Lena use to tell about her parents. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Adams. I'm Mariana".

"Hello Dear. Stef has told us quite a bit about you. And she was right, you are extremely precious. But you know, I would much prefer if you called me Gram." Stef and Lena's eyes practically bugged out since they didn't get a chance to mention anything to Mariana as the young girl beamed with excitement. She looked to Lena as tears filled her eyes. "Am I getting adopted?" Lena couldn't help but smile as she took her into her arms. "I'm trying my baby. I'm trying".

"And everyone here is willing to help make that happen, sweetheart", Stewart voiced.

"Wait. Does this mean that Stef is adopting me too?" she said looking back to Stef.

….

"Baby, are you almost done with those onions"? Dana and Lena were working hard in Stef's little kitchen to make an amazing meal for everyone. Dana wanted to be able to just cook a meal for her daughter and everyone but Lena couldn't resist being by her mother again. The entire time they could not help but smile and hug and nudge each other. Neither one of them ever believed that this would be possible again.

"Mom, how is your health? What has happened?" She felt as if she collected thousands of questions and different scenarios of what was happening with her parents and now that they were here she just wanted to know everything and vis versa. "I am perfectly fine my love. There were able to extract all of the tumor. I was still in and out of surgery but I was blessed to find a kind surgeon that was willing to take a risk. Plus, your father has become quite the investor and an expert with the stock markets".

"But tell me about this Stephanie. I was hoping that when I was finally able to see you that you would be as happy as can be. I can definitely see that she is bringing out that glow of yours". Lena just blushed as she continued to chop and dice the vegetables. "She's honestly amazing. She has helped me through so much already. She's honestly been like my personal savior". "I prayed that you were happy and would find love and happiness. Even if the journey to here was a rocky one, everything happens for a reason".

"I'm just glad that you are here and things finally feel as though they are turning around".

"So are you two planning on making this living arrangement permanent? Mariana and Stef already seem to have a connection as well, so is she going to be a part of this little family as well? I know you Lena. You are smart and your father and I raised you well. I know you have quite a bit of money stored away. I'm sure that if you wanted to get your own place you would be able to. I'm sure that fancy school of yours pay you well and money definitely wasn't the reason you were hesitant to adopt that girl".

Lena sighed as she looked to her mother. "To be completely honest, I love her and I'm pretty sure she loves me too. I'm happy with her. I feel brand new and safe whenever she is around. I get excited every time she walks through the door. And you are right I do have quite a bit saved in case something like this happened. So I am prepared and I will be ok Mom. I promise".

…

"So you're actually a Padres fan? Just when I thought that I would like you," Stewart joked. Him and Stef were sitting on the couch watching the game and chatting away. Stef let out a laugh. "I was thinking the same thing about you. My dad use to bring me to their games all of the time when I was younger. I'm a Padres fan for life".

"Speaking of life. I love my daughter very much. If I could get back all of the time that I missed I would. And I don't want to ever see my daughter hurt or unhappy again. I know that you are putting a lot at risk and I'm scared to see Lena wrapped in something or someone that is just going to leave her high and dry. Especially through everything that is about to happen. I know that she's strong and can handle things alone. But I also can tell that she cares about her deeply".

Stef sat up and her calm yet sensitive side appeared, "I understand that, sir. I truly do. But understand that I love your daughter. I knew that I would love her from the moment I bumped into her. I may not be able to provide the best living situation or be able to contribute as much as those in previous relations; but I will give my all for her and Mariana. Even if Lena decides that she isn't ready for this I can't imagine not being in her life or not having her in mine. I have money saved here and there and I am willing to do whatever it takes; just like I have been doing. But please believe me when I say, I am not going anywhere".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night after everyone ate, Dana and Stewart decided to call it a night and head to a hotel. Besides the fact that Stef's apartment was very small, they had some business that they wanted to quickly take care of in the morning. But they promised that they would all meet up for brunch the next day.

Stef was sitting in bed as Lena was beginning her nightly routine in the bathroom. Stef found herself constantly gazing at Lena through the open bathroom door. The past month had been such a blur to her. Who would have thought that she would fall for her boss's fiancé? But she had. And she knew that everything that they were about to go through would most definitely be worth it; for she could not imagine being without Lena.

While Lena stood by the bathroom counter top Stef couldn't help but look over her scantily clad body. She only was wearing her lace panties, and a tank top, paired with one of Stef's plaid shirts. Her body was driving Stef crazy. They had yet to be intimate with each other or even see the other fully naked. Granted there was that day where Stef bathed Lena after the incident but that was complete different. And since then Stef has been pretty hesitant to make a move because of Lena's bruises and the amount of stress she was dealing with. But tonight, something different was in the air; something new to even Stef.

Lena on the other hand was more than ready. Since moving in with Stef she has been trying to throw subtle hints here and there, but Stef didn't seem to catch on. But tonight, she could tell that things were going to change. The whole day caused Lena to feel like a new person. She has her family back thanks to Stef and she knew that this was just the beginning.

She could see the way Stef was looking at her through the mirror and that alone was doing something to her. There has been a couple of occasions where she has seen that look in Stef's eyes but she never acted on it. Causing Lena to swim in her own insecurities as to why. She knew that Stef had a past with different women that she just left high and dry. This was no secret and it was made clear that whatever it was that they were doing was not the same. But she couldn't help but think that maybe Stef just couldn't help it. What if she did get tired of her and decide to just up and leave? Lena just pushed those thoughts to the back of her head. She couldn't let them get in the way, because the one thing that she did know was that she loved Stephanie Marie Foster. So, no matter what happened, it wouldn't be something that she regrets.

Lost in her conflicting thoughts she didn't even hear Stef get up from the bed; it wasn't until she was in the doorway that she noticed her. "Hello, beautiful," she said in a soft tone letting off a sweet soft smile. Lena just smiled in reply looking down, amazed at how this woman can make her blush with just two words. As Lena leaned her back against the counter, Stef took a seat at the edge of the bathtub.

"Love, there's something I feel as though I need to get off my chest. Just so that there's no questions, or doubts, or confusions". Speaking with her eyes, Lena just gave Stef her full attention though she was filled with worry. Taking the cue Stef continued to lightly smiling u at Lena before looking to her hands again for words that she knew would not be there.

"I've never really been in a situation like this before. I'm not sure exactly what to say".

"You know, Stef, it's ok. If you want to leave, then you can. I won't hold anything against you. You've done so much…" Stef stood and held Lena's face within her hands. Looking at her as to ease her worries and to put to rest her insecurities. "Love, I would never leave you. There's nothing that could ever make me not love and want to be here for you. I love you so much Lena Adams I honestly do. More than I have loved anything in such a long time. I want you to be my partner, Lena. I want to be with you, I want to be your…your girlfriend. I have never felt as committed to someone until the day I realized that I was crazy in love with you. When Mariana asked if I was going to adopt her alongside with you, so many amazing thoughts swarmed my mind. Thoughts of us building a life together Lena. I am in love with you".

As tears welled up in Stef's eyes she looked to Lena's as hers began to silently run down her face. Just like that all of Lena's doubts and insecurities about her and Stef were far gone out of the window. For once she felt free to let her body and heart take over rather than her mind.

Wrapping her arms around Stef's waist she pulled her in closer and kissed her breathless as their tongues took place in a heated affair of their own. Ready to finally see Stef, Lena began to pull Stef's pajama shirt up and over her head as she now eyed her exposed breasts. Attempting to go in for the kill, Stef stopped her by lifting her up and placing her on the counter. Quickly taking off the extra shirt Lena was wearing and her tank top; she began kissing and sucking all along Lena's neck and shoulder. To her surprise, Lena began doing the same as she started kneading each of Stef's breasts.

Usually it was Stef that did all of the work during sex. Since she was a cop and appeared to be the more dominate one in most relationships it was almost expected. But Miss Lena was not backing down. Turned on even more, Stef locked Lena's legs around her waist and held her close as she carried her into the bedroom. Lena continued to place soft but meaningful kisses up and down Stef's shoulder and face as she continued to graze Stef's back with her nails, getting an involuntary moan out of Stef.

Laying her on the bed Stef began to climb up her body pressing her breasts against hers as she moved in for another kiss. As the room began to get hotter and their breathing began to increase, Stef couldn't take Lena's hand rubbing up and down her back much longer without her doing anything. It was like the more Lena touched her the further and further out if this world she was taking her. So she reached for Lena's hand and held it down over her head as she used her other to reach further down Lena's body.

Lena's breath began to hitch as she anticipated exactly where Stef's hand was traveling. Stef left her lips and started to lick up and down her neck and suck along that same trail. She felt Stef's warm fingers glide across her belly button as every nerve in her body began to stand at attention. Then finally they dove beneath her panty line. Lena could not even focus on what she was doing to Stef in that moment for she has waited for this moment for what seemed eternity. But not just the moment that she would be in bed with Stef but for the moment where she can feel both completely vulnerable yet completely safe. For the moment where she would know that she knew in her heart that she was with the person she was supposed to be with. For the moment where she could finally be making love to the person of her dreams.

Her breathing became more and more audible as she felt Stef's fingers slide through her folds and rub back and forth against her clitoris. "Ahh! Stef." Lena's voice slightly cracked, not realizing how long it has actually been since she has had any attention there. Lena's body was on ten as Stef continued to rub her as she moaned louder and louder, panting her name in between. And Stef captured one of Lena's nipples inside her mouth as she licked and teased until it pearlized. Almost certain that the neighbors could hear their escapades or at least Lena, neither seemed to care as Lena arched her back in pleasure.

But to Stef's surprise, Lena was able to free her hand and suddenly flipped Stef over so that she was now straddling her. Lena smiled down at Stef's wide-eyed face that showed both amusement and shock. "You are way stronger than you let on, Love". Lena just smiled and laughed as she bent down to give her woman a kiss. "You've done enough for me. It's time that I've took care of you". She whispered looking deep into her eyes.

She then sucked on one of Stef's nipples just as she was previously doing to her and began to twist and tweak the other between her fingers. Now it was Stef's turn to lose control of her breathing. After ensuring that she left as many marks across her chest that she could she began to kiss her way down. She licked and kissed small circles around her belly button as Stef let out soft moans. She began to make her way lower and sucked on her hip bone as she felt Stef's entire body twitch. "Lena!" Pleased that she was able to find one of her spots Lena smirked as she kept sucking harder and harder switching up sides.

Needing more, Lena sat up and began pulling off Stef's panties off. "Wait, Lena. You don't have to right now. I know that this is your first time…" Lena leaned up to silence her, kissing her deep before pulling away. "I want to, baby. I would really love to get what I want". Before Stef could say anything else, Lena already made her way back down the bed. Before she knew it she felt Lena grab the back of the both of her thighs and lift up and wide exposing everything to her. "Lena, really…" But it was too late. Lena took a long broad lick from her opening up to her clit as she latched on and continued to suck and tease. "Ohh Myyy!" Stef let out the loudest moan she has ever made. The sensation of making love with the one you actually love with something brand new to her and something so indescribable.

Lena began to pump two fingers into Stef as she continued to eat. Realizing she was hitting one of Stef's spots by the way she continued to shake and moan, Lena picked up the pace until Stef's entire body was arched and shaking. Stef couldn't even yell anymore as her voice was caught in her throat. All she was left to do was whimper as Lena never slowed her pace. "Lena! Love! Oh My! I'm going to.." But it happened before she could finish. Her body released as her yells filled the room and Lena was right there to lick up every part of Stef.

She moved back up and placed kisses all over her face and lips as Stef came down from high. "Lena, my love, never in my life have I ever felt anything like that and so quickly."

"I guess that means I'm a natural, huh". Lena grinned. Stef just laughed and kissed her as she climbed on top of her; ready to show her what she can do. But before she could make her descend Lena stopped her once again. "Stef, I'm in love with you too".

The entire night was spent with them making love to each other over and over and over again.

….

The next day Stef and Lena found themselves running at full speed into the restaurant for brunch the next morning. They were supposed to meet up with Lena's parents, but they over slept after their eventful night of exploring each other's bodies. They were lead over to the table by the host where both of her parents were there smiling.

"There's my two beautiful girls!" Stewart said as he and Dana stood to greet them. They exchanged hugs and greetings as they took their seat. "My Dear, it's a good thing your father and I have become use to waiting to see you. You two were almost an hour late…Eventful night I presume" Dana inquired with a mocking grin. "Mother!" Lena and Stef both blushed as Stef laughed it off and placed a hand on Lena's leg. "Oh I am just joking with you two".

Everyone went on to placing their orders and talking about small things here and there. When Stef remember that she had some news. "So this morning I received a phone call from a person that I know in social services. They would actually be able to get us a fostering license pretty soon. I've done a few favors for them so they are really willing to help. The only thing is we just have to take a weekend class and pass a living inspection".

Stewart and Dana exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed to Lena and Stef. "How exactly are you two going to pass the inspection? Stef only has a one bedroom apartment," Stewart asked.

"Yes. Where is the child going to sleep? And do her homework? Children like air and room to play. Then what happens when it comes time to adopt. As she gets older she's going to want privacy and her own space," Dana chimed in.

Lena was completely taken back by their sudden change in attitude. "Wait a minute. Where is all of this coming from? I thought that you both were on our side".

"We are dear, we are. But there is something that we must show you first".

…..

Gazing out of the window, Lena was growing more and more impatient as Stef drove following behind her parents. At this point they were on the other side of San Diego, the area pretty close to where Lena worked. She has absolutely no idea what her parents were up too and she was growing increasingly anxious by the minute.

Stef even gave up trying to start a conversation because Lena just kept getting distracted by her own thoughts. So instead she gently caressed Lena's knee as she softly hummed to the music playing on the radio. Stef wasn't as nervous as Lena but she was definitely curious to say the lease. She knew that Dana and Stewart were all for them taking care of Mariana and for Lena to have a better life. But she had no idea what they could possibly be up to. She had no idea of their capabilities.

Stef noticed that they began to slow down as they turned down a quiet side street. The houses seemed like big beautiful homes that had the capability of holding beautiful happy families. Stef use to patrol this street occasionally, but not much seems to happen. She remembered looking at the different houses and wonder what it would be like to live there with a happy family to always come home to. Even now as they parked outside of a rather abandoned looking home, the grass still seemed greener.

Dana and Stewart got out of the car as Lena and Stef proceeded to do the same. They looked about the outside of the house as they waited for Stewart and Dana to approach. It was a beautiful brown craftsman-style house. It was evident that it had been vacant for at least a few months now, for both the grass, hedges and trees in front of the house appeared to be overgrown. But the house was beautiful. The two women stood there in awe; yet still confused as to what they were doing there. A couple of men came walking out through the open front door and to a moving truck that neither of them seemed to notice until now.

"Ok, what is going on?" Lena asked turning to her parents. Ignoring her question they smiled and looked to both of their faces. "Don't you just love it?" Stewart asked wrapping his arms around both Stef and Lena. "Yes, it is. But why…" Dana cut Stef off out of pure excitement. "A landscaping team should be here to fix up the outside. But wait until you see what the inside looks like. You two are going to just die."

"Mom!" Lena stepped away and turned to look at both of her parents. "Can you two please explain the purpose of us being here". Her parents just looked at their daughter and laughed to themselves. Their daughter was very smart, this they knew, but at times they wondered about her. ""Honey, you two really didn't figure this out yet?" Stewart began, "This is your house, yours and Stef's". Both Lena and Stef's mouths fell to the ground as they replay what was just said in their heads. "Wait what do you mean our house?" Stef asked in complete shock. "Well, you two need to pass that living inspection. And you two need the room to live and be happy. Nothing against your apartment Stef, honey, really. It's lovely but you two could really benefit from the space".

"Mom, Dad, wait a second". Lena knew that they needed the extra space, there was no way they would get Mariana by staying in Stef's apartment. But this was too extravagant. Also, she was scared that this would be too overwhelming for Stef. She knew that Stef wasn't the one to settle down and play house in the past. She still wasn't convinced that Stef was able to take in all of this. Lena's head was spinning, she wanted the house, but she didn't want Stef to leave either.

Stepping up and placing her hands on Lena's arms, Stef locked eyes with her. "Listen, baby, I know that this may seem like a lot and a little overwhelming. But they are right. If we want to take home Mariana, then we probably should start with accepting the house" Stef whispered. "This isn't too much for you"? Lena questioned. Stef hugged Lena tight and said, "My love, I can't wait for the day that you realize that I'm not going anywhere. But until then I will just prove it to you. Now let's go see our new house".

Walking into the house the two were taken away. It was their dream house. To the left of them was a spacious living room that had a classic piano placed against the opposite wall. To the right was a dining room with a large wooden table that movers were arranging and setting up. Straight ahead past the stairs was a huge spacious kitchen with window seats over looking the most beautiful backyard. But right as they were about to cross the stairs Stef stopped as she heard a familiar voice from up the stairs.

"Stef what's wrong?" Lena said before looking to her parents who stood together smiling. Stef ran up the stairs and to the voice that she knew too well. "No, no honey. That dollhouse is supposed to be in that pink room over there, not in the master bedroom. Oh would you look who it is."

"Mom?" Stef ran over to the short ginger haired woman with the biggest grin on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Stephanie. Mike called me and told me everything. Nice man he is. Unlike my daughter who kept me out of the loop. But have you seen this house. Four bedrooms for goodness sake. The Adams went all out for you two. Oh and look at this beautiful woman right here". Without skipping a beat the small woman hugged Lena as soon as she reached the top step. "Lena, honey, you are gorgeous. Look at this hair. Goodness gracious no wonder my daughter has finally fallen in love. I'm her mother, Sharon".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The whole precinct sat in silence and stayed on their toes as they questioned what exactly was happening inside of the captain's office. They all knew that he was in there alone. From the ruckus going on inside they all at least hoped that it was true. All that could be heard was heavy objects being slammed across the small room. Crashing and banging rang out loud, but no one dared to go check to see what was happening.

Mike was called in by the captain. But he reluctantly waited outside of the door more hesitant that ever to open it, as everyone around him looked at him as a dead man. He had a slight idea what it could possibly be about, and decided to just be a man about it and face whatever doom was waiting for him.

Once inside it was clear that red faced Mason had been drinking. He still held a glass in his hand as his bottle of alcohol was shattered onto the floor. Papers and books were everywhere. Everything from his desk was scattered on the ground including his now cracked computer. When Mike walked in Mason looked over to him but it was clear that he didn't actually see him. He could barely stand as he leaned against the back wall, holding onto some papers.

"That … bitch!" Mason suddenly blurted out almost loosing balance. Mike ran over to him to guide him to his chair. "Captain, are you drunk?" Mason shrugged away from him as he plopped down. "Stop with the…with the stupid questions. Obviously, you dumb ass". Getting annoyed, Mike tried to keep calm. "Then what do you need from me". Mason tossed the papers that he was holding over to Mike. It was a restraining order keeping him far away from Lena, Anchor Beach, and Mariana. "Stupid bitch!" Mason, kept repeating. But what he didn't know was that Lena had nothing to do with it. It was all Mike's doing.

"This is what I need you to do", Mason stammered. "I need you to track her down. Find out where she's staying and who she is staying with. And report back to me with everything that you find". Mike looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sir, I think that you should just let it go. Why don't you just drop it and move on". Mason through he glass at the door. "I didn't ask you what you thought. She is mine! And you belong to me too. So you are going to do what I tell you to. Or else you wont have a job to take care of the fragile wife of yours. Or I'll make sure that you are stuff with the worst cases around the clock and never have time to see her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, perfectly," Mike snarled as he walked out.

As soon as he was gone, Mason knew that he had to hit back. He had to hit Lena where he knew it would hurt. He began to dial an old fling of his, Justina Marks.

….

It has been two weeks since Stef and Lena moved into their house. Both Sharon and Dana have been staying with them to help get everything organized and settled. Lena's father had to go back home for business but promised that he would be back to welcome Mariana.

The two just got home from their last weekend parenting class, and were completely spent. This was the last thing they had to do before being granted custody of Mariana. Lena went to the kitchen to get her and Stef a quick snack before making dinner, while Stef sat in the front room searching for her phone to update her friend Kelly in social services. But to Stef's surprise she had a string of missed calls and texts from her informing her to call her on her personal phone immediately. Getting a little nervous, she got up to get Lena so that they could call her back together.

Walking into the kitchen she saw the worried look on her face as she listened to her own messages. "Love, what's wrong?" Lena put the phone down and looked to Stef. "Rita. She sounds panicked. She's just saying to call the social worker. Something about how she can't say much".

Quickly, Stef called Kelly with the phone on speaker. Before it could get to the second ring, she answered. "Stef! I have been trying to call you for hours!" Kelly practically yelled. "I'm sorry, we went to that…" But Kelly cut her off, not caring for an explanation. "Mariana was placed into a foster home"!

…

Clutching onto the doll that Lena got for her, Mariana stood in the middle of her new bare bedroom as she looked up to her new foster parent. She was so unsure as to why she was there and where was Lena and Stef. She was so confused. She refused to cry but she felt the tears building up and her nose became stuffy and red.

There in front of her was her faster mother. She was an older heavy woman, that seemed to lack emotion and compassion in the way that she was speaking to her. "Each day after school you are to come directly here. If school gets out at 2:15 then you best to be home by 2:45. You will have chores that you must finish before bed. You will start with the kitchen; dishes, counter tops, trash and floors. The living room should be dusted and vacuumed. The bathroom should be spotless, laundry should be done if need be. I am not your personal chef. If you are to make it on your own. Breakfast and dinner only on weekdays. Weekends there will be time for a light lunch. Is that understood Maria?"

"My name is Mariana!" The woman simply shrugged her shoulders as she went to exit the room. "What time will you bring me to Anchor Beach. Rita use to make sure that I got to school before homeroom". Mariana thought that once she saw Lena everything would be ok. She would explain what happened and by the end of the day she would be with her. There had to have been a mix up.

"I have a job of my own. I don't have time to bring you all the way across town to that school. Your social worker should have told you. You won't be going there anymore. There's a public school two blocks away. You will be going there. Now go to sleep. There's a small bathroom for you to use over there", the woman said pointing to the a door in the back of the room. As she left the room, Mariana could here the door lock behind her as tears finally ran down her face.

…

Monday morning rolled around and Stef and Lena barely got any sleep. They both had to go to work but they would rather be working to get Mariana back. They already set up a phone conference with Kelly to figure out what they could do. So far they weren't allowed to know where Mariana was nor who had her. Lena almost lost it when she practically ran to Mariana's class after the first bell to see her, just to be told that she was taken out of school.

Determined to keep it together, Lena kept convincing herself that this was all temporary. As soon as her lunch hour hit, like clock work her phone rang. Stef and Kelly were already on joint calls when Lena was put through. She could already tell by Stef's breathing that something wasn't right. "Mason did it". Stef said through grit teeth. The sound of his name made Lena's stomach drop as she tried to understand. "I found out from someone that Mason Hazelwood contacted Justina Marks," Kelly began, "She's part of this big corporation that sponsors privatized foster homes. She has a huge amount of say and control. She's the one that got Mariana taken out of Girl's United".

Trying to think clearly and to process everything Lena soon spoke, " Ok. But if we actually want to foster Mariana and take her into our home then why can't we take her home?"

"Because you two only applied to be parents, not to adopt her. Unless a reason comes up as to why she has to be taken out of her current home then there's no call to move her. So unless you guys are going to adopt her…"

"We are." Stef interrupted, "We are going to adopt her. Mariana makes us complete. She belongs with us. This is where she belongs. Not in the system". Silence washed over Lena as she was overcome with emotion. She always dreamed of adopting Mariana. That caused no hesitation. She also knew that Stef cared about her, but before now she was never certain if Stef honestly was ready for all of this sudden responsibility.

"Ok then," Kelly began. "You two meet me at the courthouse first thing in the morning. Try to gather recommendation letters. I will take care of everything else".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sitting in class Mariana was trying her hardest to stay strong. Just stay strong. She kept reminding herself. She was still coming up with a plan to get in contact with Lena and Stef but have yet to figure out all of the details.

She was in her second period class and the teacher just assigned book work for them as he sat at his desk looking through his computer.

"Oh look, at the goody two shoes over there doing her work," She heard the kids in the back of the class making fun of her. No one in the class seemed to be taking their work seriously. They were all too busy talking and goofing around. The teacher just seemed to be ignoring them all. "Hey do you hear us talking to you?" One of the girls said. Mariana refused to turn around, just kept looking to her work. But then they started throwing paper balls at her and laughing.

Fighting the urge to show emotion, she packed up her stuff and walked up to the teacher's desk. "May I use the bathroom, please?"

"Oh _May I use the bathroom_." They continued to mock.

"Hey you guys knock it off and separate," the teacher yelled looking is if he didn't get paid enough to be there. "Why do you need all of you things to go to the bathroom? Leave your bag here".

Thinking on her feet, she lied, "I have girl problems I need to take care of. I need what's in my bag". Lucky for her she remembered over hearing the other girls from GU always talking. They used that excuse to get out of practically every class. This time was no different.

"Ok. Ok. Enough said. Just take the hall pass".

Quickly grabbing the pass, Mariana dashed out of the room. She made her way down the back stairwell and waited for the security guard to walk back the other way before slipping out the back door.

She took of running; as fast as her little legs could take her. She knew that she had a ways to go but if she could get just cover as much ground as she could then it wouldn't be as bad. She was afraid, that she couldn't hide. She has never been on her own on the street before. She wasn't quite sure where she was but she knew how to get where she was going. Lena use to always tell her to keep emergency money with her and to have a safe place in mind. Then of course after each little speech she received, Lena would give her money to hide away.

45 minutes and a taxi ride later Mariana arrived to Anchor Beach. Paying the very skeptical cab driver, she ran out straight to the school. It was 1 pm; meaning that Lena was on her off time. The time she usually spent with her. Heading straight to her classroom, Mariana could practically hear her heart beating. In fact it was the only noise she heard as she barged straight through Lena's room to find that no one was in there.

Looking around frantically, she tried to think of where else she might go. But there on the board was written Ms. Washington. They had a substitute that day and Lena wasn't even there. Ready to break down Mariana was starting to run out of ideas.

She had to think. It was already after 1 pm and she knew that she would not make it home in time. She knew that she would be getting in trouble if her new foster was to find out she cut school. So if she couldn't go to Lena then maybe Lena could come to her. She would just leave a note with the address on it.

Searching through Lena's drawers, trying to find a sticky to write on she came across something could come of use. It was Lena's planner. Mariana once saw her update a few of her contacts in there. She knew that Lena was never really that tech savvy and tried not to rely on cell phones too often. Flipping through, she saw a list with the very few people that she knew. Their names, phones numbers and addresses.

Entering the front office , Mariana was greeted by the receptionist. "Hello, Dear. What are you doing outside of class?" Relieved that she did not know that Mariana was no longer a student she faked some tears. "I need to call Rita, please". The secretary sighed as she looked to the young girl. "School is almost over honey. She will be here to pick you up shortly. Is this about Miss Adams not being here?"

"No! I need to talk to her now please". Giving up she handed Mariana the phone as she dialed the number written in Lena's planner.

"Rita, speaking".

"It's me Mariana!"

"Mariana? What are you doing there?"

"Rita, please come get me" This time the tears were real as Mariana broke down in the office. Afraid to let her leave the office distraught, the secretary let Mariana wait there for Rita, giving her water and a snack.

By the time that Rita arrived it was close to the last bell, so there was no need for Rita to sign her out. Lucky for them considering the secretary would then realize that Mariana wasn't supposed to be there to begin with.

As soon as they were outside, Mariana jumped into Rita's arms crying. "Mariana, what are you doing here? Does your foster parent know that you are here?"

"No. I'm supposed to be at school. But that school is terrible, Rita. And so is she. She locks me in the room at night. And her house is just so cold and lonely. She doesn't even know my name. Please, can't I just go back with you? Or can they just let me go with Lena and Stef. What happened to them?"

"It's complicated but they are working to get you back. That's why Lena isn't here. They are fighting for you as we speak. But you do know that I have to bring you back don't you?"

Looking down, Mariana did know that and but she couldn't help but be hopeful as her tears continued to shed.

Usually, when the girls use to use crying to get out of something it doesn't work on Rita. But Mariana honestly has been hitting a sweet spot.

"Come on. Let's go grab some food first". Mariana looked up giving a soft smile, following Rita to the car.

…

Lena and Stef stand up from their seats once they see Kelly walking back towards them. "Well?" Lena asked as Stef could already tell by Kelly's face that nothing has changed. "They say that the judge is still busy". She said wishing she had better news.

They have been sitting in that courthouse waiting for the judge for at least 4 hours now. They would wait out there the entire day if they had too, but they honestly didn't imagine that it would come down to that.

"I don't understand what is the hold up. He really can't spare a few moments?" Stef said as she began to pace back and forth. "This is honestly just ridiculous!" Lena said throwing her hands up, taking a seat once again. "Lena I know but…" Kelly began to trail off as she saw none other than Justina Marks leaving the judge's chambers. "In coming."

Realizing exactly who Kelly was talking about, Stef stood up, almost to protect Lena. "Well, look who we have here; Lena Adams". Justina stopped to give Lena a snobby once over. "Love what you've done with the hair".

"Do I know you?" Lena asked, standing to her feet. "No but I know you, and your house, and your bed".

"Well that is great. Clearly you don't know of any class. But I can give that to you as well," Lena responded with a smirk. Sending Justina's snarky smile into a scowl. "Hmm, Mase was right about you". But that is when Stef stopped in front of Lena and starred Justina down, with her intense no-more-bullshit glare. But Kelly, gently grabs her arm and reminds her that this definitely is not the right place.

"You really think that you are going to get that little girl. You were already foolish to believe that a little restraining order would keep things at bay". As Justina walked away, Stef and Lena looked to each other completely confused. "What restraining order?" Kelly asked.

…..

"Ok. Now remember what I said. No running off. You call for help before you run. Understood?" Rita stooped down to Mariana's level to look into her glossy eyes. "Things will work out. You are smart, and brave. Remember no matter what you can always call me". Softly smiling, Mariana nodded her head as tears began to fall. "Ok now give me a hug kid" Rita said with a cracked voice. Mariana gave her the tightest, longest hug that she could before knocking on the door.

After a moment the door swung open, and there stood the woman that Mariana still has yet to learn her name. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be here over an hour ago.".

"Sorry that was my fault. I saw Mariana after school when picking up one of my other girls. I took her out to grab a bite to eat. I use to take care of her before she came here and…"

"Well that''s nice. But she is in my care now". Grabbing Mariana by the arm, she pulled her inside and slammed the door.

The woman turned the young girl, "Nice story. But the school called and said that you left before lunch. So since you want to act like a criminal then you will be treated like one". She dragged Mariana all of the way up the stairs by her arm gripping so tight Mariana just knew that she would bruise. Flinging her into the room she said, "Now there's a bathroom for you. And that's all you need. I told the school that you were sick so they won't be expecting you this week. The time you spend in here should be enough for you to think about how you are to act moving forward". With that she quickly closed the door and locked. it.

Panic set in as Mariana realized what just happened. She began to bang and kick on the door. "Wait! You can't just leave me in here! Let me out! Please! Let me out!"

…

"Ok so you all need to see me about something" Judge Peterson said as he stepped around to his desk, taking the folder from Kelly. "Yes your honor we are here for the approved adoption of Mariana Gutierrez".

The judge barely looked at the folder holding all of their documents and letters that they gathered. He barely even looked at them. "Oh yes. I know about this. Your request is denied".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It has been two days and Lena's hope has been running thin. She wasn't even up for going to work today. She couldn't accept the fact that Mariana wasn't going to be there waiting for her. Finally getting out of bed, hours after Stef left for work, she trudged down to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

She barely looked at Dana and Sharon, who were sitting at the table as she poured her cup and took a seat herself. "Perk up honey. Things will work themselves out". Lena gave Sharon a skeptical look before her red puffy eyes looked back to her cup. "I judge denied my request. There's no hope or point now. I can't over rule a judge. Having Mariana is practically forbidden".

"And so is your relationship with my daughter," Sharon pointed out, "But that clearly doesn't stop you two. Does it?"

"Sweetheart, let me tell you. There's nothing stronger than the bond between a mother and her child," Dana said grabbing Lena's hand as she watched the tears silently fall down her daughter's face. "Look at us. We both didn't think that we would ever see each other again. But we kept fighting. And look how far faith has brought us".

"And let me tell ya. Me and my Stephanie weren't always as close believe it or not. But we are here for each other. And there's nothing that would ever keep me away from her. Destiny has a way of working itself out honey. But you can't give up".

...

"So why exactly does Rita want you and not you and Lena" Mike asked confused. They were out on patrol in the area and Stef figured that this would be a decent time to make a stop by. Rita called her the previous night asking if she could come by; saying that she had something to talk about regarding Mariana but didn't want Lena to worry or get too upset.

"Something about Mariana I guess. We saw the judge the other night to get a rushed hearing to adopt Mariana. But Hazelwood got to him before us. I swear he knows every slumbag in power. He had Mariana placed in a foster home in god knows where. And denied us any form of custody". Stef said clearing her throat to get rid of the lump that was forming.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?!" Mike yelled. Stef looked at him both shocked and slightly confused. She knew that he was always willing to help but she wasn't expecting this reaction. "I...I don't know. What can we do at this point anyway? We can't fight the chief of police and a judge without something ridiculous happening".

They pulled up to Rita's house and Stef hopped out of the car. "I'll just be a minute. You have to wait out here" Mike waved her off as he reached for his phone.

.…...

" I'm assuming she went to the school looking for Lena. She look so scared and upset so she called me. She didn't have anyone else's number. I gave her yours and Lena's but you say she hasn't called".

Stef's heart was shattering. She didn't want any of this to be happening. She just wanted Mariana home and not alone. "But that's not the reason I called you here. I knew that woman who has her. I couldn't think of how at the time but it finally dawned on me. She fostered on of my other girls when she was younger. She used to keep her locked up for days and sometimes even weeks for the smallest things. I reported her before. But with private fosterization, and the power of Justina Marks I guess anything could happen".

At this Stef jumped out of her seat and ran to the door. " I have to go get her!" Rita ran after her grabbing her arm. "Stef wait! You can't just bust into her house and take Mariana. That's still technically kidnapping". "Rita I don't care! What is the address?"

"Stef..."

"GIVE ME THE ADDRESS NOW!"

...

Mike is pacing the yard, having a heated conversation himself, as he waits for Stef to come out.

"Listen. I have been very cooperative thus far. But if you want me to continue helping you then you have to get me a judge that will approve this adoption, right now. That's all I'm asking".

Mike looked up and saw Stef running out of the house. "I have to go but make it happen. It's an emergency".

Stef ran clear past him and got in the driver's seat as he jumped in. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to get her". She turned the sirens on and sped down the street.

...

Mariana was sitting in the corner of her closet with her knees to her chest as she leaned against the wall. She hid in there earlier that day when she heard the woman down stairs yelling and screaming; and then would start humming. She knew that there was something off about her.

She had no idea how long she has been locked in that room but she knew that it has been at least a couple of days. The woman didn't even bother to come check on her. Not even to see if she needed anything to eat or drink. But lucky for her Rita snuck her a few things to snack on before she dropped her off. But the snacks ran out the night before. Now her stomach was growling and she has been way too afraid to go to sleep.

Part of her was happy that the woman didn't come back because she was too afraid of what she was capable of.

She knew she had to come up with a plan. Maybe once she finally opened the door she could run out. But there was no doubt in her mind that if her door was locked then the house doors had locked to capacity as well.

She could hear the lady stomping up the stairs yelling at the top of her lungs and began to look frantically around the closet for something to possibly defend herself with.

There was nothing besides the old smelly coats that she was hiding behind. She moved them around trying to see if there was anything that she could've missed when one of the jackets fell with a thud. Picking it up she saw an old phone fall from the pocket. It wasn't a phone that she was use to seeing but nonetheless she knew that it was a phone.

"Please work, please work". She held down the power button as the phone came to life. Her eyes went wide with excitement as she went to dial one of the numbers from Lena's planner that she kept. But it blocked her from making any outgoing calls. "No service?" She whispered to herself as she saw low battery flash across the screen. But she remember what Lena once told her. "No matter where you are, every phone can dial 911 without having to pay. Quickly she used her little fingers dialed the three digit number as her eyes welled up with tears once she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

"My name is Mariana. My new foster parent has locked me in my room. And I have been in here for days. Please send help."

"Days? Ok honey. Just stay calm. Where is she now?"

"She's in the house. I can here her yelling", she whispered.

"Ok. Are there any windows to climb out of?"

"No there isn't any. Send help please, I'm really afraid."

"Ok Honey I'm going to leave you on the line for one second while I connect you to and officer". The few seconds felt like forever as Mariana could feel her heart pounding as she listened for the woman.

"Ok Honey. I have officer McDonald on the line. Can you describe where you are?"

"Stef. Stef Foster."

"Stef Foster?"

"Yes she's a cop. She knows me. I want Stef and Lena". Mariana heard the phone begin to beep as she looked to the phone. "The phone is going to die. Please hurry."

"Ok honey they are on their way. Just listen for the sirens ok. I'm going to stay on the line. Do you remember the color of the house? Or what's outside of the house?"

...

Lena is sitting in what would be Mariana's room at the desk just wishing and hoping that things would be different. She knew that what Sharon and her mother were saying was true. For Mariana was her daughter, no matter what. And things would find a way to work themselves out. But she could just give up. She heard the doorbell ring downstairs but it didn't dawn on her until she heard Sharon calling her name.

She came running down the stairs a bit confused, when she saw a smiling older woman and a gentle man who looked a bit more solemn escorting her. "Hello. Are you Lena Adams?" Lena stepped forward looking around at Sharon and her mother who seemed just as confused as her. "Yes, I am. Who are you?" The woman smiled bigger as she spoke, "I'm Judge Davis. May I come in?"

"Yes, please, come on in". Lena showed her to the kitchen table and offered her and the gentleman with her something to drink. They declined but the whole time the judge couldn't help but smile and look around. "This is quite a lovely home you have here".

"Thank you," Lena said taking a seat herself. "May I ask what brings you here?"

"Oh yes. Time is of the essence, isn't it. It was brought to my attention that an ex-fiancé of yours, Mr. Mason Hazelwood, had a few connections with a colleague of mine and Justina Marks. Wicked people, that trio. They've done and gotten away with some of the most of the most terrible things. But myself and a few of my pals like Detective Bryson here are working on that. We have been keeping a close eye on things, and we are hoping for things to begin changing pretty soon".

The judge took Lena's hand into hers. "I'm so sorry about all of the things you had to go through. But best believe that you have quite a few angels looking out for you. But now, I believe there are some papers that you need me to stamp and sign".

Lena was still so confused as to what was happening. She felt like she was dreaming. But when she saw Judge Davis pull out her glasses and pin she ran to get Mariana's adoption forms.

….

Stef practically fell out the car, almost forgetting to put it into park. "Stef wait!" Mike said running in front of her. "You can't just go in there and take her. We can ask to see her, make sure she's ok and assess the house but we can't take her".

"Mike that is my daughter in there."

"Stef not yet. I am working on it. But legally she is not yours".

Stef heard enough. She ran around Mike and continued to bang until the woman came to the door. She looked normal to say the least, but Stef could tell how stern she was through her eyes. But everything in the house was quiet. Glancing past her she couldn't see any sign of Mariana or even any other person for that matter.

"How can I help you officers?"

Stef put on her best serious face trying not to show the tension and anxiety she was feeling. She knew damn well she couldn't legally barge into this woman's house. But she needed to at least see Mariana and explain what was happening.

"I'm here for Mariana. I'm here to get my daughter".

The woman looked at her a bit confused before saying, "I'm sorry. But I believe you have the wrong house".

Before she could say anything else Stef and Mike's radio started blaring. "Dispatch to Foster". Stef held up her hand to excuse herself for a moment as she took a step off the porch. "This is Foster."

"We have a call from a little girl named Mariana. She's asking for you on the scene. She's locked inside a room at what we believe to be 1325 Peacock street. She's been looked in there for days. Back up is in pursuit".

So much hate, and rage, and fear washed over Stef as everything seemed to move in slow motion. She began to hear the sirens speeding in closer as she looked to the number about the woman's head '1325'. It wasn't Mike rushing past her to handcuff the woman with his hand prepared by his gun, but it was the scream that she heard coming from inside.

Mariana heard the sirens stop in front of the house. The dispatcher stayed on the line all the way up until the phone died. She tried to describe the house to the best of her ability and hoped that they were able to track to the line. But when she heard the knocking on the door she knew that someone must have been here for her. They must have found her. But there was silence, and she couldn't hear anyone coming through the door. But she heard the sirens in the distance and thought that the officers must have thought they had the wrong address and her little body was filled with panic.

She began to cry as she started pounding on her room door. "STEF!", she yelled, "STEF!" She heard a rushing of feet ascending the stairs. She wasn't sure if it was Stef, another officer, or the old woman; that is until she heard her calling her name, "Mariana! Mariana! It's Stef baby. Where are you?"

She ran up to the door and put her ear to it. "Stef! I'm in here!"

Stef saw the room with the jimmy proof deadbolts and padlocks from the outside, heard Mariana's little voice yelling from the other side. "Sweetheart. I'm here. I'm going to get you out of here ok". Stef unlocked the locks that she could but could not knock the door down.

At this point the back up was there and they brought up the ram. Stef instructed Mariana to move to the furthest corner. Mariana grabbed her doll and the one bag that she came there with and anxiously waited. As she heard the officers outside the door. She saw the door crack with the first hit. The second hit caused her to jump, but it got one of the hinges off. With the third hit the door came crashing down and Stef ran in pushing the broken pieces out of the way.

She ran straight to Mariana, scooping her up and hugging her tight. All Mariana could do was cry.

Stef carried her out to the waiting ambulance, so she can be checked out and given water and granola for the time being. Once she saw that Mariana was safe and taken care of she looked to her phone and saw the numerous missed calls from Lena. She checked the messages and walked away to make sure that she was hearing what was being said correctly.

"Mom! Don't leave", Mariana said jumping down from the ambulance. Stef was suddenly hit with so much emotion at once as she lifted the little girl back to the EMTs. "I'm not my love. I will never leave you again. I get to bring you home". Stef said as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Wait. You mean..?"

"You are now Mariana Adams Foster".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Wow! This is your house?" Mariana asked as she hopped out of Stef's car still tightly holding her doll from Lena as Stef came around with the bags. "Yes, it is ours now. You, me, and Mama".

Stef began to lead her to the door but when she looked back Mariana was still just looking around the yard in the house. "I've never been in a house this large that wasn't a group home. I still can't believe that this is real life".

Stef sat the bags down by the door and went over to the little girl. "Well believe it Miss Thang". Stef knelt down to her level, "If we are being honest. I can't believe it either. It has been a very hard and sad couple of weeks without your smiling face, my love. In fact, I know of one person in particular who has taken it pretty rough. I think that you might know her. Tall, pretty, really cool curly hair, you might decide to call her Mama…" A smile grew on both of their faces as Mariana ran inside of the house.

"Mama! Mama!" Mariana ran through the entire downstairs happy as can be. But instead of bumping into Lena she ran into Dana and Sharon. She gave her Gram a big hug as Sharon introduced herself as her grandmother. After being told that Lena was upstairs, Mariana ran right up stairs with the other three women right behind her. "Mama, I'm home!" Mariana saw the light on in one of the rooms and ran right to it. The little girl became so overwhelmed with emotion as she looked at what she could tell was her room. There were pink walls, beautiful dolls, and it felt like a room fit for a princess. Then right there in her bed was Lena fast asleep.

"Awe, she wanted to come up here to make sure everything was perfect for you", Sharon explained. "She must have fallen asleep from all of the excitement" Dana chimed in. "Go ahead honey, do you want to wake her up?" Mariana smiled and kissed her mother's cheek. "No it's ok. I will see her in the morning."

After that Sharon and Dana decided to leave and let the girls get comfortable with each other, even though Stef tried to convince them to stay in one of the extra rooms.

So now it was just Mariana and Stef left there to bond. After realizing that Mariana was probably starving Stef heated up tons of the left over spaghetti that Lena made the other night. Stef wasn't much of the cook so was extremely thankful that she has someone who is. But when they both were still hungry after polishing off the spaghetti, Stef decided that ice cream and cookies would suffice; and Mariana definitely was not going to protest.

As the night went on they found themselves watching princess movies, snuggled up on the couch. The movie "Tangled" was just about over when Stef noticed the solemn expression on her face. "What's wrong Miss Thang? You didn't like the movie?" Mariana wiped a small tear that fell and leaned into Stef even closer. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Stef asked worried lifting her up across her lap. "It's just, she's like me. She didn't have a family or anyone to love her. She was all alone. She had to take care and protect herself. Every time she thought something good was happening, something ruined it". Tears continued to fall as Stef rocked her. "No one ever loved me after my mom died until I found Lena. Lena feels like home; you and Lena are my home. I don't want anyone to try to ruin that again. How do I know that they won't take me away and bring me somewhere even worse".

"My girl. I am so sorry you had to go through that. I wish Lena and I were there in your life much sooner. But I promise you that as long as we are here, no one is going to take you away from us again. You are our daughter now. We will always love and protect you. Ok? Always".

After that the two got ready for bed. They decided to let Lena sleep and instead Mariana was more than willing to take her place in her and Stef's bed.

….

The next morning Lena wakes up in a fog. She is slightly confused about her surrounding but quickly realizes where she is as she begins to full wake up. Looking around seeing no Mariana, she begins to believe that last night was all a dream and her heart sinks. Knowing that she didn't have anymore sick days to use at work, she makes her way into her bedroom to get ready. She sees a figure tucked away under the blankets, and still half asleep she believes it to just be Stef.

"Stef, honey why didn't you wake me up last night. I would've slept in here with you". But she almost jumped out of her skin when Stef came from behind her in her uniform fixing her hair. "It's ok. I had company", she said before kissing her cheek.

Lena's eyes grew as she turned back to the bed. Slowly walking around to the other side she felt the tears welling up as her heart and mind were fully aware that last night definitely was not a dream. She pulled down the blankets and revealed what was the little girl smiling wide, awake this whole time staring at Lena. "Hi Mama". Lena bear hugged her as she pulled her out of bed and spun her around. Tears freely falling as she couldn't believe the miracle that has taken place.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. Stef had to leave a bit earlier than the other two, in order to get down to the station and catch up with what was happening with Mike. While Mariana was deciding what to wear out of her brand new wardrobe Lena was downstairs making her favorite breakfast foods.

The whole ride to school they blasted all of the greatest songs on the the radio and sung loud. They walked in, hand in hand happier than ever, ready to begin their day.

...

Stef and Mike were patrolling their usual route around town. Stef was still so stunned about Mike's revelation. "I'm sorry Stef. But I couldn't say anything before. Especially once you and Lena began to date".

"What does Lena have to do with this?"

"Well they were together. The feds couldn't tell if she was involved with any of his dealings. That's why I freaked out about you two at first. But when that whole incident with him roughing her up happened. We kind of figured that she wasn't involved. That and she actually let them in to wire the house".

Stef's eyes bugged out. "She knew about this?!"

"No, no. She didn't really. She just knew that he was in trouble for something and was completely willing to help them catch him. But she still doesn't know the whole extent of the situation".

"So what is the extent of the situation?" Stef asked as they pulled over at a burger stand, getting out of the car".

Stef sighed as she realized that he was remaining quiet, thinking that he just wasn't going to tell her. But he was more so waiting to be out of earshot.

"Hi. Can I have a cheddar bacon burger and a vanilla milkshake".

"Sure, no problem. And for you?" the young girl said staring to Stef.

Stef looked up and was suddenly concerned at seeing the young girl there. She looked no older than 16 and had a bruise on her cheek. "Uh, I'll just have some fries and a water. Hey how old are you? You seem like you should be in school right now." The girl turned to her with her rehearsed line and said, "I've heard that a lot actually. I'm 18. I graduated last year from McKinnley last May". But Stef didn't buy it. "Your food will be right out". Looking to her name tag and making a mental note, Stef just replied, "Ok, thank you Callie".

Taking a seat at one of the outside tables. Stef put the girl to the back of her mind temporarily. "Ok so speak".

Mike sighed as he began, "Alright, but you can't say anything to anyone. Especially Lena; at least for now". Stef just nodded her head waiting for him to start.

"So we all know that Hazelwood has done some messed up things in the past and gotten away with it. But he really screwed up about a year ago when he went to that convention out in Ferguson, Missouri. He shot an unarmed black teenage boy. This asshole had his body out there for hours just laying in the street because apparently him and some of his buddies were too drunk to function properly. He has so many connections that he had people "cover it up", even planted a fake weapon on the kid. But someone screwed up somehow. They caught some of the people involved in the cover up and a couple of the guys that were out there with him. But he is so good they can't pin it on him even though they know for a fact it was him. So they have me on the inside they need to get him for something just to bring him to trial and get him. We thought that the incident with Lena would do it but she didn't press charges. Plus he more than likely wouldn't have done much time for that. But this thing with Mariana and Justina could possibly be it. You know for child endangerment. With the report from last night, the foster woman in custody maybe they could get something. But this thing has been going on for a year Stef. And they still haven't pinned him. He even tried to force me to spy on Lena and report to him. Luckily the feds give me fake reports to give and could protect me from his threats against Anna. But you have to keep a close eye on your family Stef. Especially when he realizes that Lena is with you".

...

So far Lena has been having a great day. She has her daughter back. The classes have been going smoothly. She feels happier than she ever has. But right before her lunch block she received an email from the principal to meet with her.

Right before running out she runs into Mariana, but tries to tell her that they could not eat together today. "Now that I'm you're my mom I can't eat with you?" Mariana asked warily. "No my sweet girl. That is not the case. You are always welcomed to eat in here with me. But remember now we have breakfast and dinner to always spend with each other. We have our lives to share our special time together. But go make new friends, have fun being a kid. Everyone should be able to have someone like you in their life, not just me".

"Ok Mama". Mariana smiled before Lena kissed the top of her head and sent her on her way.

Once in the principal Monte's office, Lena didn't know what to expect. But the words that came out of her mouth were not ones that she expected.

"Lena, the kids here love you. They can connect to you and feel comfortable going to you with their issues. Sanchez is leaving retiring soon and the vice principal spot is opening up. I want you to apply for it. I think it would be a perfect match for you".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It has been a few months since their little family became whole. For the most part everything was going great.

In the beginning Stef tried to avoid Mason at all costs. There's no doubt in her mind that he knows about her and Lena. There were a couple of family outings where she could have sworn that she had seen him. But it was always hard to tell and she didn't want to worry anyone. Luckily, the investigation was able to open up a little wider because of his involvement with Justina and placing Mariana in an unfit home. Therefore, he was suspended without pay until the investigation is over; which all took place a month ago.

They had a new captain, Captain Roberts. She was a black woman that meant business but still had the upmost respect for every person and officer she encountered. The moral alone in the precinct has improved abundantly. Stef for once actually enjoyed going there.

For Lena, life was where she only ever dreamed it could be. She had a loving and protective partner. She finally got her daughter. And besides all of that she was the new vice principal of Anchor Beach. Monte was right, all of the kids loved her and looked up to her. And she loved them. She did well with the parents and staff. She was the happiest she has ever been in a long time.

Mariana, now that she realized that no one can take her away from her home or school began to finally settle into school and make friends. She joined the junior dance team and even made a best friend named Emma. She was actually feeling like a normal child again.

Though the three seemed to finally be gaining some peace and happiness, the ever looming threat of Mason Hazelwood was not something to brush off and ignore.

Mike and Stef were out on patrol, going through their usual noon route. Just laughing and talking about some joke that one of the officers pulled on a couple of the new hires. In the matter of one moment the whole day was about to change.

Mike got a text from one of the other officers out patrolling from across town. "Listen to this. Apparently Donovan just had a run in with Hazelwood and almost had to arrest him. He was shit faced drunk at a diner causing a huge scene". Mike continued to read on but not out loud as he came across the last part of the message. According to the manager, he was rambling on about "killing those bitches today".

"Shit" he said as he turned on the sirens and raced towards Anchor Beach.

By the time they got there Mike explained to Stef what he read and it didn't take long for her to become worried.

"Let's...let's just see if his car is even here first", Stef tried to reason, more so for herself. But sure enough to the back of the lot they saw Mason's SUV. The inside looked so trashed as if he was living out of it or something. But the one thing that definitely didn't go unnoticed to them was the drugs and empty bottles.

Mike reached for he walkie, "I need back up and SWAT to Anchor Beach Charter School. There's a possible shooter inside. They both ran into the school at full speed heading straight into the main office.

The first people they saw were Monte and Lena, who were looking over the schedule for next week. Stef felt slight relief seeing Lena safe. But when Lena looked up she was excited and surprised to see her partner there but the her stone face and Mike's frantic one quickly caused her to panic. Especially when she could see how terrified Stef's eyes appeared to be. "What's wrong? Are my parents ok? Where's Mariana?"

"Honey, honey listen to me ok? Listen, you have to stay calm. Mason is here. But we have back up coming".

Mike began to talk to Monte, " You need to lock down this school immediately. There's an armed shooter in here somewhere".

Monte ran to the loud speaker and in her best calm yet stern voice she repeated, "Code Blue, there is a Cold Blue. This is NOT a drill".

In a matter of seconds students and teachers could be heard scrambling to classrooms and safe places. A few stray students ran straight into the office where Mike guided them where to hide.

"Stef we have to get Mariana!"

"No I will make sure she's safe. She more than likely will be in her class. But you have to stay right here. Do you understand? We will be alright just stay right here!" Stef handed them a walkie so they could communicate with them once they got out side.

"Lena, I could use your help", Monte said as she began sending the emails to all of the different classrooms instructing the mom to look over the code blue manual and to promptly take roll.

Stef and Mike took that as their cue to run out and make sure everyone was going into a room as the alarm kept blaring . They scanned every face seeing if they could spot Mariana but to no avail. Soon enough the halls were empty and they hoped everyone so far were safe.

...

Mariana and Emma were walking back from the music room, where Mariana was showing Emma her new dance when they alarms started to go off. "What's a code blue?" Emma asked, scared as she saw people running all around them.

"My moms said that it's when a bad person is here with a gun. We have to go hide". Mariana grabbed her hand as they tried to run towards the classrooms. Once they got there they saw the doors each closing and locking one by one.

Not know where else to go they started towards the bathrooms, when one of the male teachers who everyone called Timothy called out to them, "Girls! Hurry come in here!" He quickly guided them into the classroom where they were surrounded by older kids but at least they were safe.

...

Mason tucked the gun in the back of pants as he tried his best to look as normal and as sane as possible. He trudged his was towards the main entrance where he was greeted by security. "Excuse me sir, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to meet with my daughter's teacher. The little midget was acting up in class so now we have to talk about how best to get rid of the problems" The security guard was about to ask another question when I group of kids started egging on a fight down the hall. "Ok. Go straight to the main office and obtain a pass".

Mason didn't say anything as he grinned and walked right into the school. Once inside her walked straight past the main office. Still oblivious to Lena's promotion he went in search for her classroom.

He glanced inside each one searching and searching. Ready to finally put her into her place. The bell rang and instantly doors flew open and students and teachers were everywhere. It wasn't until then that it dawned on him that an even better idea was to find Mariana as well. That would get back at both Lena and Stef. The more he thought about Lena and Stef the angry he became. But once the alarm blew he was shaken from his thoughts as he heard the school go into a code blue.

He knew that someone must have figured he was there. So he ducked inside a near by bathroom until the halls died down.

...

"We should be safe in here. I bet my mom is already outside", Mariana said trying to look by a window.

"Yeah. And don't worry if he comes in I'm sure I can take him" Emma said with a serious face. "You can't take down a guy with a gun. You are little" Mariana recanted. "My dad said I'm a great wrestler. I'm strong for my size".

"Girls quiet" Timothy whispered.

The two sat back and listened to what they were told. But they began to ease drop on two of the older kids' conversation.

"Hayley is in the office right now. Apparently, the shooter is the former police chief or something. He dated Ms Adams. But I heard she left him for some lady cop that use to work for him. He's probably here for her".

Mariana took off her backpack and began to inch for the door. " Mariana what are you doing?" Emma whispered eyes wide, "Mariana".

Once she got down in front of the door she slowly reached up and unlocked it. But the noise was loud enough in the quiet room for everyone to look toward the door. "Hey. What are you doing?" Timothy said making his way towards her.

But she jumped up and darted out of the room before he could grab her. Knowing he had to protect the majority over the one, he quickly shut and locked the door knowing he couldn't go get her. But he turned to the computer to send an email to the main office.

...

"Lena, everything is going to be ok really," Monte said as she rubbed up and down Lena's back. Lena was too panicked to realize that each run Monte seemed to run more into her lower back.

"This is all of my fault. I knew that he would ruin something."

"Lena, listen to me," Monte whispered while placing a hand on the side of Lena's face holding it in place, " she's safe. She's in Timothy's class with the older kids. No one would think to look for her there. And you are safe here with me"

Before Lena could respond another message popped up on their central laptop. "I thought we got all of the attendance lists" Monte said looking at the screen. "It's a message from Timothy," Lena said butting in front of the computer, "Mariana Adams ran out of the class. I couldn't stop her."

Lena jumped up and ran to the door.

"Lena! Lena! Stop you can't go out there".

"Mariana is out there alone! I'm going to go find her. Let me go!" Lena pushed Monte back far enough to escape out of the door and make her way down the hall in the direction of the upperclass classrooms.

...

Captain Roberts, the precinct , and the FBI are all outside of Anchor Beach. They kept the parents at bay and have the school surrounded. However, no one is allowed to enter the school.

Stef hears her radio start to pick up. The whole time she has been communicating with Lena and the main office. So far all of the kids are accounted for and not much has been heard through out the halls. But when she hears Monte's voice instead of Lena's she knows that something is wrong.

"Stef, Mariana ran out of class. When Lena found out she ran out of the office to find her. "

Stef couldn't even respond. Instead she took off running towards the school but Captain Roberts intercepted and held her to the side. "Foster, listen to me. If you go into that school it will cost you your badge" she tried to reason.

"I don't care. Take it", Stef said trying to shake out of her grip."

Mike came running over trying to calm her down. " Stef, listen you are not about to go in there and be target practice. Mariana and Lena are both smart and tough. They will find a way to stay safe. But until then at least wait until the SWAT team gets here before going in there."

...

Lena is tip toeing down the hall. Her body is on full alert. Right now she doesn't even feel afraid of Mason. She just wants to get to her daughter. She's staying close to the walls and she begins to round a corner.

She has never heard the school this quiet. Even when she used to stay late. It felt as if she was having a nightmare out of the twilight zone.

She paused when she heard a ruffling noise, but couldn't pin from where it was coming from. She made a mental note of two places to run in case she needed to.

She inched her way further down the hall but almost jumped out of her skin when she felt someone grab her wrist. But it was Mariana, hiding behind the curtain by the window. She had tears streaming down her face but looked relieved to see Lena.

"I heard him coming so I hid" Mariana whispered.

"Shhh. Baby let's go". Lena picked her up and knew that she could go to the bathrooms around the corner and lock it from the inside.

She was right about to round the corner when she heard loud foot steps and what seemed to be something crashing to the ground. She peeked around and saw Mason stumbling and struggling to get up from the fallen trash can. Sure enough he had a tight grip on a gun in his right hand. She could tell that he was drunk and knew that nothing good was about to come from this.

While he was busy swearing she quickly went back the way she came. She knew that all of the classrooms were locked and the hall the Mason was in could easily circle back to the office and she didn't want to run the risk of running into him. The only other close bathroom was locked, meaning there were already terrified students locked in there.

Thinking on her feet she dashed into a supply closet. It locked from the inside but she knew that it wouldn't hold after a few jerks. She moved as much stuff in front of the door as she could. So at least it would be barricaded and they could hide behind some of it as well.

They sit in the back corner and Lena is holding Mariana tight. "My sweet girl, are you alright?" Lena whispered trying to examine her. Mariana nods her head pulling Lena's down to wrap her arms around her neck. "I'm sorry Mama. I had to make sure you were ok. They said he is here for you I had…"

She was cut off by the sound of someone in the hall. They could hear foot steps and things slamming and falling. A couple of times they heard kids screaming before more rushed steps. Mariana began crying even harder as she covered her mouth trying to keep quiet. Lena just held her tighter as tears burned her own eyes.

Lena knew that it could just be law enforcement evacuating each room. But she didn't want reveal themselves and be wrong. She knew if anything, Stef would come in there after them if she doesn't see them leave the building.

…

"They got all of the classrooms out," Captain Roberts said to Mike and Stef. "No, Lena and Mariana haven't come out yet". Stef said ready to run in.

"Yes they know that. They figured that Hazelwood is still in there as well. Probably hiding out. A couple of students and teachers reported hearing him in the halls. Considering that those two are likely his target the whole team is still in there searching for them".

"No. No, I'm not loosing my family". Stef said pacing. She felt vibrations from her pocket. When she looked at her phone she saw a message from Lena: "In closet. Please come get us".

That was all that it took as Stef ran into the school full speed as Roberts and Mike screamed for her from the safe zone.

Stef makes her way down each hall whispering for them. Trying to check every possible closet she could find.

"Lena. Honey? Mariana" Stef somehow ends up walking past the closet they were in. She was so zoned in on finding them that she didn't even realize that she attracted the attention of Mason who was now tailing her waiting for Lena and Mariana to be revealed.

But Lena and Mariana do hear her. Figuring the coast is clear they quietly come out of the closet. But Stef already rounded the next corner and the person who is waiting there is Mason. Looking more evil than the devil himself.

"I knew the dumb blond would lead me to you. You thought she could protect you from me but instead look at where we are". Mason took the gun out and aimed it right at Lena.

"Mom!" Mariana screamed. But Lena pushed her behind her trying to guard her as best as she could.

"For a moment I thought offing this little brat would be enough to break you. But I'm sure taking you out would be much more satisfying. Now all of you dumb btches that think you can do whatever you like will know what happens when you step out of your place."

Mariana and Lena heard the men yelling running down one end of the hall and in an instant Stef was right back on the opposite end.

Stef knew she couldn't let emotions get in her way as she aimed her gun at Mason. She couldn't see Lena and Mariana as her family right now. That would only fog her mind.

But Mason doesn't care he doesn't even attempt to turn or lower his weapon. The SWAT knows that he is way too close to Lena for them to attack him. But Stef is at the perfect angle. The angle that would ensure only he gets shot. Stef looks to the SWAT lead as he nods his head, signaling Stef to take the shot if need be. Because everyone knew that there was no talking him down.

Stef also knew that him dying would be way too easy. So much justice needed to be paid.

"I always hated you as a cop," Mason said speaking to Stef but still looking at Lena, "So I'm glad that you get to watch this.

His finger moved to the trigger but Stef's was already there.

One shot. Mason was tumbling to the ground.

Two shots. Lena and Mariana screamed. As Mason's finger clenched the trigger.

Three shots. In a split second Stef craved her own justice.

Dead shot…Dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I don't understand the reason for this right now! You honestly come to the hospital while I'm trying to make sure my family is ok and question me! Like I...I don't get it". Stef was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. After the shooting at the school of course the Feds show up to question why she had to fire her gun. It was routine but highly inconvenient.

Stef couldn't stop replaying the scene of shots being fired and Lena and Mariana covered with blood and on the ground.

"Foster, we get that. It's unfortunate what your family has gone through today but we have to finish up these questions before we can let you go. A person died today and we can't take that lightly."

"Ok but it was a clean shot. A defensive shot at that. One that I had the go ahead for".

"What was the need for two shots?"

"He had a gun, inside a school let me remind you. The first shot he was about to kill someone and he wasn't backing down. I thought that first shot would have been enough to stop him. But then he fired his weapon and shot someone. With what was at stake, not shooting again would have been lethal. He was clearly still capable of hurting others so I fired again."

"At stake as in your girlfriend and your daughter. Both of whom, the targets of this whole thing."

"As in two civilians who happen to be connected to me. A woman and a child I might add. And one of which was shot as well and you are keeping me from checking on them."

"You see the problem is you didn't just shoot to stop him. Foster, you shot him in the head. It was personal, we all know there's no recovering from that shot".

Stef stopped walking and looked both of them in the face. "I was doing my job. And my next job is making sure that my family is ok"

…..

Lena was finally out of surgery and awake. She was just in a bit of pain. When Mason fell, she knew that his muscles would pull the trigger. And she knew that the gun would be just level with Mariana so she tried to shield her the best she could. Resulting in the bullet shooting right into her thigh. Luckily the bullet missed her artery but the fragments did spread shredding her muscle in that area. The surgeons were able to remove each fragment but walking is going to be difficult for her and she is going to need a bit of physical therapy.

Mariana also had to see a doctor just to make sure that she wasn't shot or hurt in anyway. But right after that Mariana and Mike were right there waiting for Lena to come back. Since that moment Mariana hasn't even thought of leaving Lena's bed. Lena tried talking to her, but she wouldn't say anything besides a couple simple yes and nos. She just laid there cuddling close quietly shedding tears watching the hospital tv.

Lena instantly knew that now more than ever they needed to bring Mariana to see a therapist. She has been through so much in her short life, and she just wanted her to be able to be herself.

Interrupting her thoughts, Stef came walking through the door; relief written all over her face. Seeing them both for the first time since they were taken away in the ambulance Stef wanted to cry but she knew she had to be strong.

She ran over and hugged both of her girls happy that they are alive and that everything would be ok.

"Where were you", Lena asked feeling more relaxed and safer than she realized.

"Feds… they just had questions about the shooting. But everything is going to be fine, love. No need to worry".

"Is he…"

"Yes". Stef said quietly.

Lena didn't want to say anything more. She knew that this way her first kill and she couldn't tell how she was feeling. She saw Stef looked to her wrapped up leg.

"The shot wasn't that bad. Maybe it was the adrenaline or something but it didn't hurt too much. The doctors said that it didn't hit and artery or anything major. I'll just have crutches or a cane. But it's nothing physical therapy wont fix".

"I am so sorry Lena. I was supposed to protect you. Both of you. I was supposed to make sure that he never did anything to you guys ever a again".

"But you did. You have always been there for us. You locked the school down. You came running to find us. He was going to kill me and you stopped that from happening. And as he was going down, he was going to keep shooting and he could have gotten our daughter, but you stopped that too".

Tears ran down Lena's face as Stef was there to kiss each one of them away, failing to hold back her own.

Stef looks over and notices how quiet Mariana is. "How are you doing Miss Thang?" Mariana shrugs her shoulders and leans on Lena a little more. "Come on, honey. Where's that voice of yours?"

Mariana gave a small smile and sat up a bit. "I'll be alright, Mom. Just a long day".

"How about we let Mama take a nap. We can go pick her up something better than this hospital food and get some clothes and things she might like from home".

Mariana worriedly looked to Lena. "Are you going to be ok Mama? If you are too afraid I can stay".

"Go with you mom baby. I know that you are safe now; I have nothing to be afraid of. I'm just going to sleep".

Mariana gave her a tight hug before jumping down from the bed and running over to grab Stef's hand.

…..

The sun and warm air were doing them both good. When they got home they showered and changed clothes. They got Lena some of her things seeing she may be in there for another day.

They were driving down blasting music with the windows down. Even if Stef could only lift her spirits for just a couple hours it would be worth it.

But still with all of the events of the day there was still something on Stef's mind.

They stopped at a burger place. They knew Lena wouldn't approve of the unhealthy food but today seemed like an exception. Stef orders loads of food and a couple of shakes. Mariana ran over to a little boy sitting by himself at one of the corner tables. Stef just assumed that it was someone from her school so brushed it off.

She looked down at the cashier's name tag, "Daphne, is Callie here today?" The young African American girl looked at Stef a bit confused and defensively. "No. She's on vacation".

"Do you know when her vacation will be over?" Stef asked.

"No. I don't. But your food will be up in a few minutes".

"Thank you", Stef said dropping it knowing that the young girl was obviously protecting Callie.

She walked over to the table seeing Mariana and the little boy talking. It seems as though she was helping him with his homework. But once she approached the table he stopped talking and looked up nervously.

"Hi, I'm Stef. I'm Mariana's mom. What's your name?"

The little boy looked from Mariana and back to Stef". Mariana just laughed. "She adopted me. Her and my other mom".

"You have two?" He whispered to Mariana surprised.

"Yeah! Pretty cool right".

Stef just smiled at her daughter and how proud she was to have two moms. Jude softly smiled, "Yeah. I'm Jude".

"Well Jude, my young friend, it's nice to meet you".

Suddenly, none other than Callie comes rushing over with fries and a shake for Jude. "Jude are you alright?"

Jude nods his head knowing that he wasn't supposed to be talking to strangers. So he just takes his shake and begins sucking it down.

Seeing them together it is clear to Stef that they are brother and sister. Then she begins to look a little closer at the both of them and notices even more. She can see that Callie now has fresh scratches and a couple of sores ready to turn into bruises. Then she looked to Jude and saw that he doesn't have any marks on his body. But his clothes are tattered and slightly oversized. They both look extremely exhausted.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Stef says bringing Callie off to the side. Reluctant and with her guard up Callie follows her.

"Is everything ok at home with you two".

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well for starters it looks like you have been in a fight the past couple of times that I have seen you.

"I got into it a couple times at school is all".

"I thought you told me that you graduated already".

Stuck, Callie wasn't sure what else to say. "You can tell me if you need help. I am willing to help you. Here I can give you my number".

But realizing that she already changed out of her uniform she doesn't have any of her cards with her. Luckily Jude walks over and hands her his notebook. It was in that small gesture that Stef knew what the little boy was trying to say. They needed help. She wrote down her name, phone number, and address inside of the book.

"No matter what time of day or night, you can contact me". Stef was determined to help these kids. But right now she had to get back to Lena.

Once Stef and Mariana pulled away Callie quickly began to question Jude about what they said to him and what he said in reply. She asked if he told them anything about them. But he just shook his head looking straight at his stuff.

"But we should talk to her, Callie. She seems nice. Maybe she could help".

"No, Jude, she's a cop. I've seen her in here before. If she finds out then all she is going to do is call social services and they are probably going to have us moved to an even worse house again. Or worse we could be separated. I have this under control".

"No you don't Callie. You still have two more years until you turn 18. Do you really think that you can keep this up for that long? Remember, Bill said just because you turn 18 it doesn't mean that I can go with you. At least not right away. Callie, I'm scared".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The alarm from the small old watch begins to go off. Muffled by the pillow, Callie almost didn't hear it. But lucky for her, her body was already in autopilot. I routine that it has become used to doing now after so long.

4am. Only four hours of sleep. But she didn't have a choice but to begin her day. She rolled over in her shared twin sized bed and looked over at Jude who was still fast asleep. She is able to ease out of the bed without waking him up. Even if she could allow him to sleep for just another hour, it would be worth it.

Pulling their duffle bag from under the bed she grabbed a pair of clothes and what she needed for the bathroom. She also did the same for jude and laid them on the bed for when he was ready to get up. One thing that she has learned after their many foster homes is that there's no use in unpacking. Either they wouldn't be staying long or their things would be taken. They barely had anything as it is, but in the back of her mind she knew that she needed to always be ready for a quick escape.

Callie quickly fills the sink not wanting to wake Allen and have him complaining about the water. She washes up as best as she can and gets dressed. Looking in the mirror she couldn't help but silently cry as she looked at her new busted lip and developing black eye. Pulling herself together she tried her hardest to cover everything up with the cheap makeup that Daphne was able to snag for her.

She makes her way to the kitchen and freezes when she sees Allen on the couch. After waiting a moment to see how he will react she realizes that he is asleep. Knowing his nightly hobbies she knew that he was more than likely going to be sound asleep at least for a little while longer.

She began to pull out everything she needed from the refrigerator and starts making breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage. Her mouth was practically watering with wishful anticipation. For a moment she thought about making an extra sausage to give to Jude, but then she knew of the possible consequences of that and thought otherwise. After placing all of the cooked food in the microwave, she began to quickly clean the kitchen.

She washed all of the dirty dishes that she saw both in the sink and laying around from overnight alone. She sweeps up all of the broken glass, and washes the blood from off of the refrigerator door; not even remembering being hit hard enough for it to reach that far. But she was glad it was hers instead of Jude's.

After everything was cleaned up she ran back to the room and woke up Jude for school. The moment he woke up he gave his sister a tight hug, knowing that something had to have happened to her last night in her efforts to protect him. But she made him go hide before he witnessed anything. He was just happy that she was there to wake him up.

It was his turn to take a quick wash, as Callie sat outside of the bathroom door, on guard, making sure he felt safe.

As soon as Jude was done Callie grabbed his hand as they made their way to the front of the house. Tiptoeing past Allen they could see that he was still fast asleep. He had a cocktail of drugs and empty bottles laid out in front of him. Pushing Jude in front of her trying to block his view on all of the negative influences they opened the door but not without it making a loud creaking noise.

With that one noise Allen woke up in a huff. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" Callie pushed Jude through the door before turning to speak. "It's morning. We are going to school", she spoke confidently and defensively. Determined to never let him believe that she is actually afraid of him. "Did you clean up?" he said reaching for a half empty bottle. "Yes"

"Is the breakfast in the microwave"

"Yup".

After that Allen didn't reply. He just put his beer down and laid back down.

Racing around the block Callie checks her watch and sees that it is still only 6am. They still had an hour and a half before they needed to get to school. They grabbed their bikes that they had chained to a tree. Callie was able to get them from a yard sale one day. They weren't the best but they were a big help.

Riding for about 15 minutes they came to an old boarded up house. Walking their bikes to the back of it, Jude looked to Callie speaking for the first time so far that morning. "I wish we could go inside". Callie placed her hand on her shoulder remembering all the great moments she shared in the house with her parents. "Me too bud".

They made their way to the shed in the back of the yard. Their father turned it into a club house for them at first. But before he was taken away to prison for the accident, that cost three people their lives, including their mother, he turned it into a safe house for them. Knowing that his kids were going to be placed into a broken system, he wanted to make sure they at least had a safe place to run to.

The house and property itself still belonged to him and once Callie turned 18 he made sure that it would go to her and Jude. But until that time, they were not allowed to be inside. Callie grabbed the key hidden under the window ledge and made her way inside.

Walking inside both of them felt an instant sense of comfort and relief. This small shed felt more like a home than any of their four foster homes ever did. Their was the old couch that they use to keep in their basement placed against one wall with an area rug in the center covering the majority of the floor. They had family pictures all over that always brought a smile to their faces even through the toughest times. Their dad even thought to place some emergency items in their as well. They had battery powered space heaters and radio, blankets, hot plates, and even small secured bins with nonperishables; which Callie saved to refill weekly.

Callie began to boil some water to make Jude some instant oatmeal. Meanwhile, Jude grabbed his school bag that they leave their each day before going back to Allen's house. He double checked his homework, even though Callie already helped him with it the night before. He sat on the couch and turned the radio to him and Callie's favorite station as music filled the small room.

Callie placed some dried fruit in his oatmeal before realizing that that was the last packet. She grabbed herself a granola bar and handed the bowl to her little brother.

She grabbed her own bag from against the couch. But instead of going over her homework she went to the trunk, that they used as a table, where they kept most of their clothes and belongings. She packed up her work uniform, and reached for Jude's bag to load it with snacks for school.

They got to Jude's school first. He turned to Callie, to ask if she was actually going to be staying at her school today. "I will for the most day Bud. But I might head to work early. Daphne said she will come and get you once school is over and bring you to the Burger Hut. But remember, if no one comes after 10 minutes go straight to the shed. The cell phone in their is for emergencies only. But no matter what I will always come for you. Ok?"

Jude hugs his sister, wishing their life was different before turning to walk away. Callie watched him go inside of his school before she made her way to hers.

Throughout the day Callie kept getting in trouble in class for dozing off. But her teachers were still so reluctant to send her to detention because they could even hear her stomach growling. Besides, she always handed in her work, and did quite well in school. But even when they asked about her home life, she refused to say anything was wrong or to ask for help.

Walking down the halls, Callie was always a target. With her ratty clothes and quiet demeanor people always tended to bother her. Especially today with her terrible attempt of a makeover to cover her bruises kids were constantly bumping into her. Once she got to her locker she could hear the other girls snickering and talking about her. Having enough with the day she decided to go to work even earlier, knowing at least she had Daphne there.

Once she got to work, Daphne just finished up making Callie food which she usually hid in the back for her. Practically devouring it Callie sighed with relief.

"Girl, you are in pretty bad shape. I talked to Rita about having an extra space. You should just come to Girls United. They take really good care of us there."

"That isn't going to work. I have Jude. I can't let him go to a new home without me. Who is going to protect him? What if I loose him?"

"Ok, you have a point. But look at you. You need to find some help. That house isn't a safe place for you two. There has to be someone that is willing to help or that can help. I'm worried about you two."

Callie has been considering calling Stef. She did seem like a genuine person, but she also knew that you can't put all of your hope and trust into someone.

The daily lunch rush begins and everyone is working diligently. "Heads up," Daphne whispers to Callie as she sees her manager talking to a very concerned customer looking in their direction. He comes over and pulls Callie aside. "Listen, you have to go home. People can tell that you are hurt Callie. Plus you are young and I am letting you work here under the table. It's just causing more attention to you"

"I can't just go home."

"Callie," he cuts her off, "Go back to school, go to the hospital, go somewhere. You just can't stay here". Seeing the look in her eyes and understanding her situation he continued. "Listen you aren't fired. Just take the day off. You can still get paid for the day and I will let you take half of the tips from today so far."

Callie knew that that wasn't much but she didn't really have a choice right now. Callie goes to change out of her work clothes and decides to turn her day into a positive. She made her way to one of the corner marts and grabs two sandwiches for her and jude to eat for lunch. As well as a few other things that she noticed that they were running low on in the shed.

Paying for her items and seeing the sympathetic look on the cashier's face she quickly grabbed her things and made her way out of the store.

Of course, as luck would have it, she ran into Stef and Mike who just finished responding to a call from the store next door. But before she could go the other way Stef called out to her. "Hey, Callie". Walking closer it was so obvious to the cop that the girl was hurt, and just like that her protective motherly instincts kicked in. "Who did this to you?" Stef reached for Callie's face but she flinched and stepped away from the cop. Retracting her hand, Stef took note but continued, "Is everything alright Callie. Where is your little brother? Jude, right?"

Callie looked up to the woman, remembering the conversation that she had with Daphne earlier. "He is in school. I am alright. I'm just…" Stef interrupted her, "clumsy. I remember. Can we offer you a ride?" Before Callie could decline Stef carried on. "I insists. I want to talk to you about your foster home…with Allen" Shocked that Stef knew so much, Callie agreed. Clearly this woman has taken some interest in her; enough to find out a bit about her home life.

Mike remained quiet while driving, knowing the situation as well and knowing that the young girl does not tend to do well with male figures. "We arrested Allen a few times in the past. I'm sure you could probably figure out why," Stef said glancing back at the girl who was looking out of the window. "I'm surprised that he has to custody of you guys to be honest."

"I'm surprised a lot of people have custody," Callie mumbled, but both cops clearly heard her. "I guess witch private fosterization he was able to foster you two. I really don't want you two to have to go back to that house". Callie looked up to better hear what the cop had to say. "I can find you a really great foster home". In the same amount of time that she became hopeful, her heart sunk. Callie couldn't lie to herself. For a moment there she thought Stef would want to take them in. From what Jude told her, the little girl that was with her that one day was her adopted daughter. So she knew that she couldn't be against the idea of adoption. But she was younger than Callie. And no one wants older kids anymore, maybe Jude, but they were a packaged deal.

"Let me out please" Callie suddenly said forcefully. Mike pulled over the car as they both turned to look at her. "What's wrong," Stef asked confused.

"We have been in the system for five years now. I have to fight everyday, especially to keep my brother safe. I have been abused, beaten, raped, and worse. There's no such thing as a good foster home. That idea is a lie. We don't need a foster home, we need a home" Callie couldn't stop the tear escaping from her eye as she jumped out of the car and ran as far and as fast away from them as they could.

She waited outside of Jude's school until it was time for them to come out. A confused Jude walked up to her saying everything with his eyes. "Come on Bud, today is about you and me". They headed back to the shed, where they ate and did their homework. They even played a board game and ran about the yard with the radio playing as if at the end of the day they could just turn and go back inside their house and eat the meal their mom would've had prepared for them. But instead they stored their things, grabbed their bikes and made their way back to their foster home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Ok honey, you can take a break. I don't want you to over strain yourself", Stef said getting up to guide Lena back to the couch, but Lena just swatted her hand away, determined to do it herself. The physical therapist just left and Lena still wanted to walk around. She wanted to get better and back to her old self.

Mariana was already at school and Stef took the morning off to be there with Lena. She was more convinced now than ever that her stubbornness has rubbed off onto the curly haired woman.

"No Stef I got this. I can get there myself". Lena gripped the cane as she took a step at a time. "See I don't even think that I need this thing". Lena said throwing the cane to the side. "Honey I don't think that's a good idea" Stef panicked as she tried to move closer to her.

With the sudden shift of weight, Lena's leg muscle twitched hard enough for her to yelp out as she started to fall to the side with nothing to grab. But luckily Stef was right there and scooped her up off of her feet. Lena pushed the hair out of her face as she looked up to the blonde. "Don't say a word," she said light heartedly.

Stef brought her over to the couch and gently placed her down.

"Honey, there are a few things I do want to talk about with you though, ok?" Lena nodded her head readjusting the cushions behind her.

"So I talked to the feds yesterday about pretty much what is going to happen now, after the shooting"

"Oh gosh, is it good or bad?" Lena said nervously.

"Well, it seems that I may still have to go to trial. Some people in their department are having a hard time believing that the shooting wasn't personal on my half".

"Are they serious? He shot me, he was trying to kill us".

"Yes, Love, they know, but it's something that I still have to go through."

"Are you going to loose your job? Are they going to try to send you to prison?" Lena said with tears swelling in her eyes.

Stef quickly grabbed her hand. "Honey, there's nothing to worry about. It is just routine. Everything is going to turn out fine. I don't want you to worry, I just wanted to know. Plus, for all of those families that Mason affected they are going to receive some sort of reparations and at least now some type of closure now that the man that purposely killed their loved ones is dead. They are also looking to seriously take down that judge that wouldn't let us take Mariana as well as Justine. So don't worry my love, ok?" Stef wiped some of Lena's fallen tears.

Stef sat further back into the couch all the while pulling Lena's feet into her lap. She began to massage them as Lena rested her head on the back rest.

"Remember the two kids I told you about?" Stef said looking out of the window.

"Yeah the abused ones from the burger store?"

"Yes," Stef said taking a deep breath, "I didn't want to bring all of this up before with everything going on but they are in private fosterization. The same one under Justina. I saw them more than, that one time I told you about. They aren't doing so well Lena, and since the oldest one refuses to admit what is wrong we can't remove them. She has an excuse for every bruise and situation."

Stef began to tell Lena about all of her interactions with them, all the way up to when Callie ran out of her car.

Lena smiled at Stef's ignorance, "Honey, she wanted to stay with you and you made it sound like you didn't even consider it" Lena chuckled.

Stef looked at her shocked, " No…she…but then she… Really?"

"You are probably the only adult who has tried to make a real effort with her. I'm sure she could tell that you care. Would you want to foster them?" Lena asked seriously.

"I would love to do anything to get them out of that house. But she wont open up to me or confirm anything. Maybe because I'm a cop. It's like she doesn't fully trust me".

"I want to help. I would love to meet them".

"Do you think it's a good idea for us to foster them honey? We just started to get the hang of things with little Miss Thang. And with you still going through your healing process…" Stef said nervously laughing.

"Yes, I do. Plus we definitely have the room to with this house. And the kids of the staff, even foster kids can go to Anchor Beach for free as long as they maintain their grades. But we would have to get the ok to do so first."

They fell into a comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts. Lena looked to Stef as she continued to rub her feet. "I remember the first time you did this. The first time you rubbed my feet while we were on the beach. I remember how much I craved this reality. And how much I wanted you".

Stef smiled and moved her body between Lena's to kiss her. "I knew that I was going to love you the moment after I slammed into you at the precinct. Cupid definitely did a number on me that day. It's like, the moment I saw you, I just knew".

Lena wrapped her arms around Stef's neck and pulled her into a kiss. It didn't take long for the two to deepen the kiss as Stef rubbed her hand up and down Lena's side before resting right beneath the hem of her bra.

Lena began to pull at Stef's shirt who quickly sat up to pull it off. Stef was nervous about hurting her, but the doctors said that as long as she isn't doing anything strenuous, or has too much weight and support on that leg she will be fine. So pretty much, Lena had to stay on the bottom. And Stef was deviously ok with that.

"Honey are you sure you are ok? Am I hurting your leg?"

Lena reached up and unhooked Stef's bra and slid it down her arms. "Shut up and come here woman". It has been such as long time and they both were more ready than ever.

Stef grabbed the bottom of Lena's dress and pulled it up and over her body throwing it across the room. Looking down from Lena's eye she could see that all Lena originally had on under that dress were her lace panties and a devious smile herself knowing that Stef would instantly go into overdrive.

Stef bent down and began to kiss Lena fiercely as she ran her hand down the front of her body. She began to kneed her left breast before pinching and pulling on her brown perky nipples. Lena deeply sighed while reaching for Stef's breast and playing with them and pulling her closer.

Stef ran her hand down the side of Lena's body and rested it on her hip as her lips began to travel. She kissed Lena's nose, her closed eyes smiling into them as she opened them. She laid a trail of kisses down to her neck where she licked and suck knowing that was one of Lena's favorite parts. "Oooh Stef" Lena said closing her eyes again and lacing her fingers through the blonde's hair, throwing her head back to give her more access.

Stef started to move further and licked and nibbled only Lena's nipples as she yelp in excitement. "Stefff" Lena moaned with her eyes close. Stef was determined to make her scream her name louder and louder. She started on her quest again to go further, kissing down her toned stomach and sucking hard on Lena's hips. Stef ran her finger up and down her slit through the lace already feeling her wetness seating through. Her aroma alone was driving her crazy and she knew she couldn't wait much longer.

Lena lifted her hips so Stef could slide her panties down. But when Stef slid past her bandaged thigh she noticed her wince in pain.

"Lena, baby, maybe we should stop".

"No Stef please, I need this. I need you. I will be fine".

Stef sat Lena up and began kissing her. "Ok Love, but we need more room". Picking her up she wrapped Lena's leg around her body. "Hold on tight my baby" With Stef's secure beneath Lena she could feel the heat radiating from her center. She really couldn't help herself as she reached and slid a finger through her wetness. "Ahhh, Stef what…" But she could finish she felt Stef sliding a inside of her and instantly began moving it at a steady rhythm. "Mmm, Stef!" Lena tried to muffle herself within Stef's neck but it wasn't working. For every step Stef took up the stairs she would go deeper and harder. "Ahhh, Stef, Yes! Please, it feels so good. MMMM"

"Almost there love".

Stef kicked open the bedroom door and gently laid Lena across the bed. She took off the rest of her clothes and quickly joined her. She waisted no time as she laid face to face with Lena's dripping center. She spread her legs wide and began to kiss and suck her lips. Lena gyrated her hips trying to get Stef to do that more so towards her middle. It didn't take much coaxing as Stef began to feast on Lena. Loving the deep moans and curses escaping her mouth to the point where Stef couldn't help but rub herself as well.

"Stef, sit on my face". Though shocked Stef continued to finger Lena while saying, "I don't think that's a good idea Love. Not yet".

"mmm, it won't hurt my leg. Oh fuckkkk" Lena arched her back as Stef purposely hit her spot "Now Woman! mmmm"

Knowing she couldn't deny her anything, Stef went to the top of the bed and turned around as she lowered her wet pussy onto Lena's mouth. Instantly she felt Lena's tongue lap up her juices and lick and suck on her clit. "OOo Lena!" Lena wouldn't let up at all. She knew exactly what Stef liked and was determined to make her cum as Stef started riding Lena's face.

But still on a mission of her own, Stef bent down and continued to eat Lena out as the smell of sex filled the air. Lena felt a familiar feeling begging at her toes and making its way through her body. Wanting Stef to come with her she slid two finger into her and began to fck her as hard as she could, curling her fingers to touch the right spot as Stef started to throw it back on them.

"Ahhh Fuck Lena. Fuck….I'm going to cum Lena"

"Me too Stef…MMM…mm… don't stop. Ahhh! Don't stopppp!" With that Lena came all over the bed as Stef continue to lick at her clit. Feeling Lena's body shake below hers made her do the same as she came hard and Lena was right there to lick up every bit of it.

Completely spent and sweaty Stef moved off Lena, scared that she would collapse and hurt her. She climbed to the top of the bed and pulled Lena on top of her. Rubbing her curly hair as she already began to drift off to sleep.

Kissing the top of her head she whispered, "I swear I'm going to marry you one day".

…

"You little bitch! I told you before to have food ready for me!" It was two in the morning and Allen dragged Callie out of her sleep and out of the room. Callie, being always on the alert tried her best to fight back but that only angered him more. Plus she was sore from the last beating. So right now she was sitting in the corner of the kitchen with a busted nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"You know what. The other one has been slacking too! Where the hell is his little ass hiding!"

"No!" Callie yelled as she ran after him. Jude jumped off of the bed and ran beneath it as far back as he could. Allen crawled on the floor trying his best to reach him. "Stay away from him!" Callie yelled trying to pull Allen back. But he just shoved her back still trying to get to Jude.

Thinking quick she ran out of the room and grabbed Allen's wooden baseball bat and came back in the room to see Allen pulling Jude from under the bed by his foot and Jude screaming trying to get away. Without giving it a second thought Callie swung the bat as hard as she could. The first hit caused him to let go of Jude. He held his head as he tried to get up , turning to look at her. With the second swing Callie was able to knock him out.

She ran and picked up Jude. "Listen! Listen, we have to get out of here ok. It's time to go". They grabbed their one bag and ran out of the house and made their way to the shed.

Once there they plopped down on the couch and Callie tried her best to clean herself up.

"Maybe we should call Stef" Jude said a little shaken up grabbing the blanket to wrap around himself.

"We can't. She's a cop and we ran away and I hit Allen. She could send me to juvie. Then you will be placed somewhere alone, ok. We can…we can just stay here until I figure something out. We will be ok".

The next day was thankfully the weekend and Callie tried her best to convince her manager to let her work but he didn't want to run the risk of someone reporting an abused minor working there. But needing to be out anyway they decided to just eat and hang out there for a little while.

Stef was at work and Mariana was starving. Lena was not up to make anything for lunch so Mariana suggested the infamous burger place. Usually Lena would have rejected, but she wanted to see if she would run into Callie and Jude.

After they order their food they go in search for a table. But the moment Mariana sees Callie and Jude she runs over to them. "Hi guys!" she squeals seeing them. Jude jumped out of the booth excited to see her and gave her a hug. "Hi Mari." Mariana looked to Callie and saw her bruised up condition. "She's going to ask what happened," she whispered, "just tell her the truth. She's nice".

Before Callie could say anything the curly haired woman slowly made her way over relying much on her cane.

"Mama, this is Callie and Jude" Mariana said proudly introducing her to her new friends.

"You have two moms?" Jude whispered, but still loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yeah! Awesome right!" Mariana was so proud of her moms and their relationship and it warmed Lena's heart each time.

"It's nice to meet you Jude" Lena said smiling to the young boy. "And you too Callie," turning to the girl Lena was momentarily taken back by the obvious harm that has come to her, but she quickly recovered. "Stef has told me so much about you both". Looking at her Callie could tell that she instantly noticed her appearance. But already there was something about this woman where she didn't want to hide it from her. She brought this presence in with her that made Callie almost want to cry as if she has found a lost relative of some sort. But crying didn't come easy for that girl and she was a pro at hiding her emotions. Or so she thought.

"You are married to Stef" Jude asked innocently. "No," Lena corrected, "we are just each other's girlfriends right now".

Jude looked to her as if thinking it through. "Is that allowed?" Lena just smiled and nodded her head, "Yes. It is. Thankfully".

"Cool". Jude said smiling himself.

"Mama can we have coins for the games over there?"

Lena dug in her pocket and handed her all of the quarters that she had. "Make sure that you share with Jude".

"No you don't have to," Callie tried to say. But Lena stopped her. "It's my pleasure". The kids ran off as Lena now looked to Callie.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Uh, no it's a free country".

Lena placed and hand on the table as she contemplated how she was about to slide in the booth.

"Wait, you're going to hurt yourself if you do it that way" Callie said jumping up. She stood in front of Lena and instructed her to put her hands on her shoulders. She moved the cane out of the way and grabbed Lena's sides carefully guiding her down to the seat. "Now just swing your leg under the table". Callie said focusing on her movement. "Thank you Callie" Lena said smiling at her. But once Callie realized she let her walls down she tried to mask it by not returning the smile and just returning to her seat.

After a moment of thoughts running through her head Callie finally asked, "Did Stef do that to you? Did she hurt you?" Callie liked Stef, she really did, but she was also scared to trust her for some reason.

"No. Actually, she's the one that saved me. Numerous times in fact". Thinking that maybe Callie could connect to her Lena opened up about her abusive past. She mentioned her past relationship when she thought no one cared about her and that she was in this world alone. To Stef helping her get her life back and finding her family and even becoming her family. But obvious leaving out the age inappropriate details.

"So he wanted to kill you all?"

"Yes, he was a really bad guy. I didn't completely see it then. But I'm glad that I'm out of that situation. Stef is a very loving and protective person. I don't know what life would be like if I hadn't met her".

Callie took a second to reflect on what Lena just said and how comfortable she was talking to her. "Our parents are gone too. But they aren't coming back".

"I'm sorry to hear that Callie" Lena said placing her hand on top of hers on the table.

"Yeah, we've been to four different home since then. But no one really wants us. Too much baggage, they always say".

"What is your foster home like now?" Lena ask trying to see if she could get Callie to open up. But Callie looked at her with glassy eyes not saying anything before looking back down. Lena's heart was crushing and she just met this girl.

"So who loved you? Who has taken care of you?" Lena asked ready to take her home at that moment.

"We take care of ourselves. We have each other and that's all we need".

"You are still so young Callie. You shouldn't have to do this alone. How old are you?"

Callie starts to say her rehearsed line that she gives to everyone but Lena gave her a look and Callie stopped. "I don't think Stef believed me either".

"Nope, she didn't" Lena said giving her a smile.

"Then why didn't she arrest me?"

"Because she knew that for some reason you felt safest here. But let me guess, 16?"

"In four more months" she said softly.

"Oh Callie. Do you two have a safe place to stay tonight?"

"Yes. We are fine."

Lena looks into her eyes to see if she can see any doubt.

"Really. We are fine."

Lena took out a paper and pen from her bag and wrote down her name and address. "I know Stef already gave you our number. But I heard that you are also a stubborn one", she winked at her getting a slight chuckle in return, "So here it is again. No matter what day or time. You can always reach out to us".

When their food finally came the other two children ran over to indulge. Lena asked them about school, things they liked to do their dreams and aspirations. Lena was surprised that she got Callie to open up some and Callie was surprised of the feeling that overcame her by being able to let things out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Stef I hope that this all goes over well and there's no more crazy turns. As I educator I had to report this immediately. With Callie wanting to keep this a secret and all…"

Lena was still home on bed rest. She was on the phone with Stef, anxious to provide a safe place for Callie and Jude but still nervous as to how they would react and accept them. After that day when Lena met them with Mariana her and Stef went into full action. They met with the judge that helped them before and she was able to give them a fostering license. Today Stef got the ok to be the officer to get them out of their home. The process wasn't as quick as they hoped but nothing was going to get in their way.

"Honey, everything is going to be fine. By time it's dinner time they will be settled into their rooms".

Stef and Mike decided to go to Jude's school first. It was about noon and though they didn't want to take them out of school, it was important to get them to safer place and know that they were safe.

They walked into the busy main office of the public school, with people paying little to no attention to them. "Excuse me?" Mike tried. "Excuse me, can we speak to a principal or secretary, or someone".

"I'm the secretary," I woman came over with her glasses on the tip of her nose. "We are here for Jude Jacobs", Stef said stepping forward, "We need to take him out of school".

"Well, seems like someone beat you to that. He hasn't been here for little over a week. Called his house and left messages, but got nothing. Sorry."

"Sorry? Really?" Stef said turning around.

They tried Callie's school next. Though they knew that there was no way Callie would be in school if Jude wasn't but they had to check before radioing back up to meet them at Allen's house.

But that experience was proving to be part of their worse fears. When they arrived, Mike and Stef began knocking on the door but there was no sign of anyone being home. There was complete silence. "Where could they be?" Stef said to Mike. But her eyes glanced passed Mike into the window and she could see what she thought to be blood on the ground. "Mike!"

They both drew out their guns and kicked down the door, with the rest of the cops running in right behind them. Allen was there laid out on the ground, dried blood stuck to the back on his head. With Mike over him Stef walked towards the kitchen where most of the blood seemed to be.

There was blood smeared on the fridge with a partial hand print, too big to be Allen's and not small enough to be Jude's. The blood seemed to have trailed away from were Allen was. The other officers searched the house but there were no sign of the kids.

They yanked Allen off of the ground and cuffed him before asking him where Callie and Jude were.

"Little bitch hit me in back of my head and they ran out. They got what they deserved. I want to press charges!"

"Sure we will start the paperwork when you are out of prison" Mike said bringing him to the cruiser.

Stef looked around the small hell that Callie and Jude have been forced to live in and couldn't believe how a system could put children in a place like this. "Where are you guys?"

It has been a few days since Stef went to pick up Callie and Jude and missing children reports have been reported and proceeded with. Every night Stef and a group of cops have been out in search of them. Little did they know they have remained in their small shed the whole time.

But things haven't exactly gotten better for them either. Jude had been running a fever and progressively getting worse by the day. They haven't been to school or out because Callie knew if people saw an abused teen with a sick kid CPS would take them away for sure.

So Callie has been trying her absolute best. She continued to keep him warm as possible and in a time of desperation, snuck out while he was sleep to snag some medicine and other things she thought to be hopeful from a store by her house. But nothing at all seemed to have been working.

Though she failed to show it because of Jude, she was really beginning to panic and didn't know what else she could do. She knew if things got worse she would have to bring him to the hospital even if they may get separated.

She looked down at her littler brother who was sweeting like crazy but had uncontrollable chills. He was depleted of energy as he would wake up to vomit and then pass right back out. "It's ok Bud. It's going to be ok".

Lena felt like she couldn't just sit around. She decided to go to the burger place to see if she could find anything out about them. She ran into Daphney who was just as protective and stubborn as Stef warned her that she would be.

"We aren't trying to bring them any harm. We want to foster them. But we can't find them. Something must of happened at their home and they fled. I just want to know where else they could be. Please."

Daphney took a moment to think and decide if Lena was trustworthy enough before saying, "There's this shed that they stay in. They turned it into like a miniature house. I don't think anyone actually lives in the main house. But when things get bad, that's usually where they go for some peace. I don't know the exact address. Just the area".

Lena quickly called Stef and told her the information that she got from Daphney. A handful of cops went out to start searching that block that Daphney described.

Callie was sitting with her back against the door watching Jude periodically as she wrote in her journal. She heard more voices than normal coming from outside. She got up and looked out of the window and saw the police searching through each of the neighbor's yard.

Convinced that they were coming because Allen called she went into survival mode. She grabbed a light and carried Jude on her back running towards the house. She loosened one of the boards and opened the window to the basement. She jumped down first, coughing from all of the built up dust before helping Jude through.

"Callie, we are going to get in trouble for this".

"Just until the coast is clear Bud".

Callie carried Jude up to the main part of the house. Minus the cob webs, it's as if time just stood still. She goes to her parents's room and takes a moment to look around as tears fill her eyes.

"I was half expecting it to still smell like them"

She placed him on the bed and wrapped him up as best she could as he began to shiver again. She could now hear the cops outside of her house going through the yard. But with the boarded up windows there's no way they would suspect them to be inside.

She walks over to the dresser and careful looks through her mother's belongings. She came across a tiny necklace with a circle pendant. One that she always remembered her mother to be wearing. She puts it on herself before going over to lay next to Jude.

Callie doesn't know how long she was asleep but something told her to wake up as she could feel the heat radiating off of Jude and his shivers becoming violent.

She tried to wake him up but as soon as she did he began to vomit over the side of the bed. She needed to get help and knew that she couldn't leave him alone. She reached for the paper that she kept in her back pocket and read the address printed on the paper.

She hauled Jude outside into the night. The fastest way she could think to transport him would be by bike. Knowing that it would be hard to balance while holding onto him she tried not to second guess it as she sat Jude across her lap with her arms in close to try to keep him in place. "Try to hold on Jude. It won't be far". She felt his weak hands grab the back of her shirt as she began to pedal stopping occasionally along the way.

Finally arriving to what she is sure is Stef and Lena's house she picks up Jude and places him on the porch swing as he is falling in and out of consciousness. She begins banging on the door and ringing the doorbell with all of her might. "Please open the door" she begs quietly with tears streaming down her face as she looks to her brother. Banging harder and harder she wouldn't let up even as she heard feet rushing to the door.

Stef opened the door wide confused as to who it could be that time of night with Lena making her way behind her with her cane and a startled Mariana.

"Cal-"

"Help him! Please!" She dragged Stef out of the house whose eyes bugged out when she saw Jude. She quickly carried him inside and directed Mariana to call and ambulance and Lena grabbed what she could to try to bring down his temperature. The two moms were able to keep him awake until the ambulance came as Mariana sat there and comforted Callie. Who was now putting all of her trust on this family.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Callie could not stay still even if she wanted to. The doctors have been with Jude for almost an hour and she felt useless. She also was trying to prepare herself for the inevitable. She knew that any moment social services would be coming to take her away. But she wants to make sure that he is ok, before she runs off. Even if she doesn't get to see him, she just wants to know that he will be ok.

"Callie, sweetie you should try to sit down. It may ease your nerves" Stef has been trying to get her too take a breather the whole time. But she kept pacing with the same guilty look on her face.

Stef turned to Lena who was sitting in a chair trying not to put too much stress on her leg. Not knowing what else she should do or say. She hasn't had much experience with kids Callie's age. "Honey, I know you're probably tired. Just take a moment and sit," Lena tried, "Even for a couple minutes. It will help you relax a bit".

Callie stopped walking and looked from Stef to Lena. It wasn't that she didn't like Stef, she just could connect to her. She was a cop that made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with her. But there was something about Lena. That day they met, Lena reminded her of her mother in a way. But at the same time made he realize that she wasn't alone; that bad things happen to everyone, even to the nicest people.

She moved to the chair next to Lena and the moment she did, Lena lights pat her knee and smiled. It took Callie a couple minutes but finally she settled back into the chair and relax. That was short lived as the doctor walked out and Callie was the first one to jump to her feet.

"How is he? Is he ok?" Callie didn't want to wait any longer, she needed exact answers. "Yes, your brother will be just fine. He had a bad case of pneumonia. We were able to stabilize his temperature and gave him some antibiotics".

"So he's alright now?" Callie said fighting hard to hold back tears with a sigh of relief.

"Yes he is. He is a bit tired but he hasn't stopped asking for you. You can see him if you like. We want him here for a little while longer to just to double check. But for now he's ok for visitors before he heads home".

Callie didn't waste anytime running to his room with Lena and Stef behind her. Callie walked up to her sleeping brother and climbed in the hospital bed laying right next to him. "Jude?" Callie lightly moved some of his hair back as he weakly began to wake up. "Cal?"

Callie finally let a few tears roll down her face as she smiled. "Yeah bud. You're ok now. Lena and Stef got you here. The doctors made you better". Jude looked past Callie and finally noticed that Stef and Lena were there too. He lift his hand to wave at them as they smiled and waved back, not wanting to interrupt Callie.

"Listen, bud. I am so sorry" Callie tried to whisper, " But no matter where they place you I will find you. I don't know maybe they will put me in juvie or just a group home. But I will come look for you no matter what".

Stef and Lena walked up to her as Lena sat at the end of the bed looking at her and Stef lightly touched her shoulder. "Cals, what do you mean?"

"I hit Allen and we ran away. I don't have anymore strikes left. I know they are going to separate us. We saw the cops searching." Callie said looking down at the blanket covering her brother. "Oh Callie. No one is going to separate you two. We went to get you out of Allen's care and we found him. We saw the blood Callie. He's in jail. And when we couldn't find you guys at school we had a search party looking for you. All we wanted was for you to be safe".

"What do you mean?"

"Callie, I had to report that I thought you were in danger. We couldn't go on knowing that someone was hurting you two. So we are going to foster you both," Lena said.

"Why?" Callie's voice shook. Not allowing herself to believe that someone actually cared about them.

"Because you two deserve better lives" Stef said.

…

"Ok guys, here's the inside". Stef walked in first with Jude on her back. "Where's Mariana?" He asked glancing around. "We sent her to stay with her friend Emma".

Lena walked in beside Callie who has yet to speak sense leaving the hospital. She couldn't tell if she was ok with them being fostered or not.

"So down here there's uh the living room, dining room, bathroom, kitchen. Help yourself to whatever is in there. Up here are the rooms. Honey you can go first," Stef said to Lena. Just incase she tripped with the cane Stef wanted to be behind her incase she fell.

Lena began to go up the stairs trying to figure out how to juggle the cane and grip the railing. Callie ran up to her and grabbed the cane from her and gripped her hand. "If you squeeze my hand when you use that leg it wont hurt as much". Lena was shocked by her actions and almost forgot her task at hand. "Callie you don't have to help".

"I know. Ok, so whenever you are ready. I'll step with you". Callie locked their hands as she watched Lena step slowly up the stairs.

Once they reached the top Stef and Lena showed them their separate rooms. Jude and Callie gave each other a look, not ok with being separated but not wanting to upset them either. Stef told them the shower and get into their PJs that were in their rooms and she would make something for them to eat before bed.

Callie quickly showered first and got dressed. As Jude showered she sat in the hallway outside of the door as she always did. Stef came up the stairs to see how they were doing and was startled when she saw Callie sitting on the floor. She quickly stood to her feet and her face turned to one that she very well recognized. Callie's face showed no weakness, no fear, just that of a protector.

"Sorry. I was just seeing how you two were doing and if you needed help with anything".

"We are fine. Thank you".

"Cals, I understand that you don't know us very well. I know that you have been in some very bad homes and trust is something that we have to earn. I know that it make take a while, but I am very patient Cals and I will wait for as long as I have to".

Stef goes back down stairs and Callie exhales as she hears the shower turn off.

…

"Ok honey, I love you too. We will see you in the morning. And get some sleep, I don't think Emma's parents would want you on the phone this late".

Stef came down to the kitchen to take out the plates as Lena got off the phone with Mariana.

"Mariana?"

"Yes. She was just very concerned about Callie and Jude. How are they up there?"

"Callie is guarding the door while he's showering. She doesn't trust me".

"She has to trust you to some point. She came here and let you carry Jude".

"Maybe she felt like she didn't have many options".

"It's going to take time for them to trust us. They've been through a lot".

"Callie trusts you. She listens to you and speaks to you. She would rather stand by you than me and even held your hand."

"Honey, I think it's because in a way she sees me as being broken like her. We had a hard past. It's going to just take time".

Before Stef could reply the kids came down and stood at the end of the table. Not sure what to do. Jude tightly gripped Callie's shirt as he looked between Stef and Lena.

"Hey guys. You two can sit anywhere".

Jude looked up at Callie as she gently nodded her head. He let go of her shirt and ran over to the seat next to Stef and Callie by Lena.

"You guys can just dig in and take as much as you like", Lena said passing them the food.

Callie made sure Jude had some of everything before she put anything on her own plate. Once her plate was filled Jude watched her take the first bite. When she nodded her head he began to dig in, knowing that it was ok to eat it.

Stef and Lena gave each other a pained look, scared to know that path these kids had to travel.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Hello everyone. I just want to thank you all for loving this story and being a part of this journey. This will be the last chapter of this story. I'm not sure if I will be doing a sequel but things have gotten increasingly busy. So enjoy and remember … Give Love.**

It has only been a few months and things were beginning to evolve for the growing family.

Lena sat on the young teen's bed as she finished up brushing her hair for her. Lena was spending some quality alone time with Callie since it's usually shared with Mariana. But today Mariana and Jude were out and about with Stef. Callie played with the loose string from Lena's skirt as she listened to her as she spoke. "How do you feel about tomorrow sweetie? Are you excited? Nervous?"

"Excited."

"Are you really? I know things moved pretty quickly but Stef and I…"

"No. I am excited, Mama. Honestly."

It wasn't the first time that Callie called her Mama, but each time Lena's heart explodes. She only says it in private and has yet to Call Stef mom. Jude surprisingly hasn't called either of them either word. She figured because he was waiting for Callie to do so first.

"I am so thankful for everything you and Stef have done for me and Jude. You guys didn't have to save us. But you guys did. I know at first I was a little difficult. When I first met Stef, I couldn't completely trust her. But only because cops never really seemed to help us or really care. But I could tell Stef was different, but at the same time I think that I was scared. I knew she wanted to help but I also knew that she could easily have me and Jude separated. But mostly because I couldn't figure out why I wanted to trust her so much. She kept showing up and kept trying to convince me that she cared about us. Then you came in one day. I don't want to hurt your feelings but you were broken too. And I was instantly drawn to you I think because of that. You were the first nice person that I trusted. For some reason, I wanted to be around you a lot and to help you. I wanted to see how things would turn out for you because then I would have hope. So when you said I could trust Stef I believed you, I just couldn't right away. But I am gad that I do now. And I'm glad that you gave me a chance and that Jude and I have a home now. Because I honestly love all of you guys".

Lena was able to hold in the tears not wanting to interrupt anything that the child had to say. But when she saw the tears coursing down her face and Callie turned to hug her she couldn't hold them back anymore.

"We love you both so much, Cals. So all are like our three little heart beats that keeps us going".

After a moment of them hugging each other and finding comfort in the silence Callie broke away to ask a question that has been on her mind for quite some time. "So tomorrow me and Jude, our names will be Adams-Foster like Mariana's?"

"Yes. Is that alright honey?"

"Yes, but you and Stef should have your names changed too. Stef can add Adams and you add Foster". Lena smiled at the little girl. She wouldn't admit it but she did wish that they had the same last names as their children.

"It's alright sweetie. They probably wouldn't let us yet because we aren't married and…"

"Do you want Stef to propose to you?" Callie cut her off, needing to know the answers.

"Callie, Sweetie it's ok. Stef and I don't need a piece of paper to prove our love and commitment to each other".

"But if she asked you would you say yes?"

….

Stef was a complete mess especially after receiving a text from Callie. She loved how excited all of the kids were and especially that they were able to keep a secret for so long. Stef, Mariana, and Jude have been in the jewelers for what seemed like hours. Stef had a custom made engagement ring made for Lena and now that it was complete she was double checking every little detail.

It was a beautiful 14K white/rose gold round free form diamond engagement ring. But then Stef had them incorporate each of the kids' birthstones along the bands intermingling with the other diamonds. She had "My Love" in graved on the inside. But now she was second guessing it a little.

"No it's perfect," Mariana squealed.

"Yeah Mom. The two colors remind me of you and Mama". Jude didn't even realized what he said as he gushed over the ring with Mariana. But Stef heard it. The first time he referred to her and Lena as his moms. She bent down and hugged them both. She wanted to call Lena so bad in this moment but explaining what triggered it would definitely ruin the surprise.

Shaking her from her thoughts, Mariana began to go over the details as Stef meticulously watched the women wrap up her ring.

"So right now Callie is home helping Mama cook. She was able to convince her to get dressed up so we have to too". Stef playfully rolled her eyes as they began to walk. "I helped Callie decorate the back yard before we left. Mama just thinks that we are having an early celebration for Callie and Jude".

Stef's nerves are back again. It's not that she is apprehensive about proposing. She is just worried about Lena's feelings towards it. She knows that her and Lena are madly in love with each other. And she couldn't even imagine spending her life with anyone else. But Lena has been down this road before and she doesn't know if the whole idea of being engaged to someone again has horrified her.

"When should I pop the question? Should I get down on one knee?"

"Yes! Definitely one knee" Mariana said without hesitation.

"But the timing is all you mom. We will just follow your lead".

…..

Later that evening everyone began to make their way outside. Stef helped guide Lena outside. There was a bullet fragment that the doctors initially left in her leg for safety reasons. But it began to stray so Lena had to go back in for an emergency surgery. So the cane was back but she was doing a lot better.

When she walked outside she was shocked to see her parents along with Stef's mom who ran up to hug everyone. "what are you guys doing here?" She asked smiling at the unexpected surprise. "Tomorrow is a big day. You didn't think that we would miss gaining two more grandchildren did you?" But they all knew what was really about to take place that evening for Stef had already called and talked to them.

Callie took pictures of everything and everyone, with the camera that Stef got for her has an early gift, as they exchanged hugs before they all sat down at the table. Callie sat down next to Stef who reached over and hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "How are you doing sweets?"

"I'm great Mom".

Stef thought her heart stopped for a moment. She knew that Jude would be the first to call her mom but didn't think that Callie would so soon. But she was ok with that. But the amount of love she felt in that moment was almost surreal. She looked across at Lena who faintly heard the exchange, and couldn't imagine a better life.

Jude sat by Lena as Mariana chatted with he grandparents. "Mama, how was physical therapy?" Slightly taken back Lena almost forgot to respond as she now understood the look she saw on Stef's face just moments before.

"It went great, Bud. Callie, want to help me show them what we accomplished today?"

Callie smiled as she jumped up and walked over to the door, but not before gently tapping Stef's shoulder and giving her a look. Stef went to help Lena stand when she saw her trying to stand. She caught Callie's hint and knew that this must be a good time. Jude and Mariana jumped up and stood by Stef as Lena handed her her cane.

"Honey, are you ok?" Stef began to panic as she saw Lena begin to take her first steps. She just turned and smiled at her before returning her focus. She started of shaky at first but after the first few steps she was at a more confident stride. "Come on Mama you got it!" The kids cheered as they jumped up and down as the grandparents watched in amazement. Stef couldn't be more proud. This was the first time she saw Lena successfully walk across a room on her own since she was shot.

Stef began to quietly walk up behind her as she looked around at her family, she knew that this was what she was craving her entire life. When Lena looked up at Callie she saw tears in her eyes but not for the reason she thought. Callie pointed for her to turn around and when she did she almost fell to the ground. Stef was knelt down on one knee with Jude and Mariana doing the same right behind her. She turned behind her to look at Callie who knelt down on one knee as well, beaming from ear to ear. When she saw her parents crying and smiling she knew that they were here for reasons besides the kids' adoption.

"Stef?"

"Before you came along I couldn't find the meaning of my life. I felt like I was just existing. There always was something missing but no matter how much I tried I couldn't find the missing pieces. Then we bumped into each other. The moment you were about to walk away before I even knew your name I knew that I couldn't just let you walk away. It was like you carried the punch of fate with you. And it hit me hard. In that small exchange I swear I knew that you were an angel. From that exact moment I knew that you were my angel. You've always said I saved you and I helped you. Though I will dedicate my life to protect you as well as our children; you all saved me. You brought so much joy, and happiness, and love into my life. You and our beautiful children have made my life and heart so full. I don't know if I will ever be able to show my gratitude to you all. I never dreamed of my life being so perfect and it was only because I needed to meet you to really know what perfect is. There is nothing more in my life that I need other than to have you as my wife. So, Lena Elizabeth Adams will you marry me?"

Lena almost couldn't find her words as she sobbed looking at Stef. Since the moment she met Stef she knew that she wanted to keep Stef in her life forever. Though she knew that they didn't need to be married for that to happen, she was being happy to know that it was the cherry on top of her life.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes! I will marry you".

Stef stood up after placing the ring on her finger and spun her around. Everyone cried and embraced each other. This family has produced so much love and encouragement and hope; enough so that will last way longer than a lifetime.


End file.
